A Cat's Tale
by Clinically Obsessed Author
Summary: Avery had always been an adventurous girl. Hiking, mountain climbing, exploring. One such outing ends up with her in another world with no way to return, but then again, does she really want to? Slow burn. Starts before the hobbit and hoping to end after LoTR. Much mischief.
1. Down the rabbit hole

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCS.**

Avery had always prided herself on being a quick thinking, independent, modern woman. She'd checked and double checked her harnesses. All her ropes, buckles and ties. Admittedly she may have been a bit distracted on the last few things, but they'd been brand new. She'd bought them yesterday morning before she'd headed up to the camp site she'd scouted the week before. Avery had had to beg for months before she'd been grated permission to explore the caves hidden inside the nature preserve her mother's tribe owned. Shaking her hair out she tied the dark burgundy tresses into a tight bun before slipping her helmet on. Peaking over the lip of the cavern below the green eyed female nearly screamed when something slammed into her back. Pitching forward a bit she scowled feeling tiny claws scurry up to her shoulder. Ruffling it's feather's a brightly colored conure cooed . Rolling her eyes the female sighed. Avery could see the head lines now, Native Halfling killed by surprise bird attack. Reaching up she let the yellow, orange, blue and green bird step up onto her finger. Pecking the pet on the beak she motioned for it to take off again. Clipping into her safety line she swung over the ledge. Half way down the rope snapped, the sudden jerk yanked her other line out of her hands and she was falling. She screamed as the darkness of the cave swallowed her, closing her eyes she waited for impact. When it came it was a lot softer than she would've expected and was followed by a soft grunt. Deep emerald eyes snapping open she rolled off of what she had landed on. From the looks he was giving her, she'd scared the shit out of him. Rolling to his feet effortlessly the platinum blond male drew an arrow and notched his bow that she'd just realized he had. Gulping she held her hands up.

"Whoa, dude. I swear, I have permission to be here." His dark eyebrows wrinkled over luminescent icy blue eyes. "Lets just put the weapon down and talk, okay?" The arrow tip gleamed in the low light of the cave they were in. "I'm unarmed here." That seemed to do it. The tension on the bow slackened but he didn't completely let up.

"What are you doing here?" Icy orbs racked over her form. "What manner of creature are you?" Leaning back she felt her back pop, the tips of elven ears twitched without her notice. Feeing the cracks she winced, she must've landed harder than she thought. Which was fine, she'd thought she was going to die, honestly. Pushing to her feet the burgundy haired female glanced around. If she had fallen from above why was there a ceiling now? Something creepy was going on. Feeling her vision swim, the girl sank back against the wall behind her, a sticky web like thread stuck to her clothes.

"Well obviously I'm human. I've been given special permission from the council of elders to study and explore this cave. What you're doing here is what I want to know. I was supposed to be alone." A sudden hiss sounded from behind her and the blond male leapt over her leaving her to stare stupidly after him. Raising an eyebrow at his quickly disappearing backside she set off after him. Slipping on the white thread covering the floor she barely missed an arrow as it lodged just above her head. Rolling over she opened her mouth to yell at him but a scream came out instead. Scrambling backwards, Avery really wished she could just pass out and wake up from this horrible dream. The male yelled something she didn't understand a second before a GIANT SPIDER dropped from a tunnel over head, sinking its fangs into his arm. He cursed, even if she didn't understand it, and shoved a long white knife through its head. Avery gagged, breakfast raising back up her throat. In a flurry of movements the other insects met the same fate. Rounding on her he stomped forward only for his eyes to roll back and fall in a heap at her feet. Avery leaned to the side and puked. Smacking her cheeks she leaned forward to check the icy eyed male. He was breathing at least. Given it seemed like the perfect time she sunk against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. What the hell was going on? Where was she? Feeling her breathing start to change into panicked gasped she focused. Now was _not _the time to have a panic attack. Giant horse sized spiders? A tourist lost in the caves? She needed time to think.

Another hiss came from further in. Jumping up she started back the way she'd come. Slowing to a stop the green eyed female sighed. She couldn't just leave him here. Even if he did appear to be a dick. But if she brought him along she wouldn't have a way to fend off the spiders. She couldn't use a bow if her hands were full, not that she would be able to hit anything anyway. She hadn't shot a bow since high school. Remembering her bag across her back she dug inside, pulling a can of bug spray out and a lighter. She doubted that the spray would have any effect on horse sized spiders but fire probably would. Hefting the guy up on her back she marched forward spraying a burst of flame every few feet to ward off the spiders that followed closely behind them. She hated spiders. Insects at all really. Spying light just ahead she nearly breathed a sigh of relief, she would have had she not seen the dark, fog filled forest before her. Great. They were up a cliff too. Shrugging the guy off her back she scanned the tree tops for any sign of a location. She was definitely not at home anymore. There had been no cliffs anywhere near where she had fallen. Spotting a tower in the distance she bit her lip. Why couldn't it be closer? Looking over her shoulder she shook her head. The poor guys eyes were wide open. And he was dressed like he was going to a renaissance fair. Pulling extra rope out of her bag she looked for an anchor to tie it too. If it was just her she wouldn't need to safety line but with him unable to move... she'd really hate for such a pretty boy to go splat. Crouching down next to him after scaring away the spiders again she sighed.

"Listen, if you're even conscious, I'm gonna have to tie your hands together and loop them around my neck. I can't hold onto you and climb down at the same time. I'm heading for that tower in the distance. Blink once if you understood any of that." Nothing flickered or twitched. "Stare blankly if you realize you're completely at my mercy and leaving you here would be far easier on me." Something shimmered to life in his gaze. Oh he was pissed now. Smirking she hefted him back up and looped his arms over her neck. He was surprisingly light for someone his size. "Relax. I wouldn't do that to anyone. I'll get you to safety in no time." Starting down the rocks she wrinkled her nose. He smelled like a freaking meadow. Flowers and pine and a little dirt. A horn sounded in the direction away from the tower. As soon as her feet fit the ground she was sprinting. Scrambling over an over turned tree she braced against it a second. The white spider webs were even out here too. The woods seemed sick to her. Dead trees and leaves littered the floor and an ominous feeling had been pressing down on her since she'd popped into wherever here actually was. More sunlight filtered through the golden leaves over head the closer she got to the tower. Stumbling through the last of the underbrush that tore at her clothes she nearly missed the bridge that crossed the valley that separated the great hall from the woods. Digging her heels in she stopped short of falling over and taking her passenger with her. Movement across the gap drew her attention, two guards where shouting something down the long hallway behind the door. Making her way across the bridge she was met in the middle with a spear pointed at her throat. Holding her hands up in surrender she gulped. "Oh yeah, I brought you to the right place." One of the guards lifted the blond male off of her neck and she resisted the urge to rub her throat. She had noticed the rope had started to bite in once her adrenaline had started to fade. Words flew in one ear and out the other in a language she didn't understand. "Does no one but him speak English?" A red haired female appeared in the doorway leading inside. She uttered a quick command, just as fast the guards hoisted the blond up and carted him away. Dark brown eyes locked with her own deep green. The red headed female looked completely normal except for the large pointed ears sticking out of her hair just under a set of braids.

"What is a mortal doing this far inside the Elf King's realm?" Thank God. Someone how she could understand. Wincing when her fingers came away from her neck bloodied the burgundy haired female blushed.

"I'm lost. I ran into him inside the caves. Honestly, I think I'm having a bad shroom trip. Do your ears normally look like that?" Tauriel frowned reaching up to touch the tip of one of her ears. True they were a bit big but no one had ever said anything about them before. "Oh wow, that was rude of me. I think I'm going into shock. He nearly shot me in the face then the giant ass spiders." Her vision swam and her legs buckled. Tauriel watched her fall, barely catching her head before it bounced off of the stone underneath them. Sighing the elf lifted her into her arms. Thranduil would want to know of this.

* * *

When Avery woke up she was in a dungeon cell. She only figured that out because of the bars across her doorway and the fact that the only other prisoner was also a human. After getting the bare minimum out of him, he clammed up and refused to talk. Gesturing to the armor clad guard at the end of the hall. She'd learned she was in Mirkwood and the elf king was known as Thranduil. Someone was playing a prank on her. A _Hobbit_ character. They could've at least thought of an original name and place. Avery had always been a pretty big geek growing up._ The Lord of the Rings _was her first introduction to elves and other fantasy creatures. First the books in elementary school, then the movies when they were made. It was a Thanksgiving tradition to watch the marathon they played on TV every year. Hell most of her tattoos were nerd culture. Searching for her bag she made the horrible realization that she was not in the same clothes she'd shown up in. They'd stripped her and given her a dull green dress to wear. Save someone's life and this is how they repay you. Shifting against the hard stone under her she pressed her lips. She hoped that pretty boy from earlier was okay now. The venom should've begun wearing off by now. He should at least be able to move his fingers and toes. Settling back against the wall she drew her knees up to wrap her arms around them with a little difficulty. Truthfully she'd never been a skinny girl. She wasn't fat either, she was stout. She'd always been active, hiking, mountain climbing, cave exploring. It tended to pack the muscle on without notice.

She was sure it was the next day when someone did actually stop by to talk to her. She thought it was the next day at least. She'd been given food. Which either meant it was morning or it was night. Elves apparently didn't eat meat. Avery was hungry enough to not complain. The red haired she-elf from before had stopped in front of her cell long enough to gaze in, say 'get ready', then walk away again. Avery really didn't know how to get ready. She didn't have her bag or anything else with her. She didn't have time to dwell on it long. The red head pulled the door open far sooner than Avery would've liked. Standing straight the burgundy haired female smoothed her dress down. "Come." Practically jogging after her the green eyed female leveled off with Tauriel.

"Is that guy okay now?" Thin eye brows twitched. "No more venom than the spider injected he should've been talking yesterday." Ticking off her fingers she nodded double checking. "Given his heart didn't stop right away and the fact his pupils were still dilating when I checked them he should've regained mobility yesterday evening." Following the brown eyed elleth up the stairs from the dungeon Avery frowned.

"Prince Legolas woke before sun down yesterday. He's back to full strength." The emerald eyed girl's mouth went dry.

"Did you say, Legolas?" Shaking her head she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Naturally I would have to save the frickin' prince. No wonder they threw me in the dungeon. I would've thrown me in the dungeon too."Tauriel hid a smile. Humans were such strange things. Pausing before a set of double doors the two females eyed each other. Up until that point Avery had just been trying not to fall off the winding paths. What did they have against rails? She was sure to fall to her death from not paying attention.

"Enter!" Avery jumped, clearly not having expected the elf king's voice to carry so well. The guards on either side of the doors pulled them open. The throne room was a spiral held up with stone pillars with an elevated seat. Thranduil stood in the center of the room looking ever bit the immortal elf that he was. Long flowing platinum blond hair. Brilliant glowing blue eyes widened a fraction before narrowing again. A crown of thrones and berries set, nestled on his head. A silver robe of shimmering scales covered his body. If Legolas could be considered pretty, his father was beautiful. High cheek bones, straight nose, bold eyebrows. Lee Pace being his actor was nearly spot on for a mortal. When the double doors opened fully, two sets of ice blue eyes swept over them. One with curiosity, the other deadly intent. The she-elf stepped farther into the room, Avery close on her heels. Thranduil met them halfway. "Legolas has told me of your deeds." He cocked his head to the side, golden silver tumbling over his shoulder. "What do you wish to gain, mortal?" The human blinked.

"Gain?" She snorted drawing a puzzled look from the princeling. "I don't want to gain anything. He needed help and I could give it. There are still some decent humans in the world. You just have to find them." An eyebrow lifted.

"Forgive me if I do not believe you." A smart ass comment was right on the tip of her tongue. Thinking better she bit her lip. She very well could be beheaded. Not only did all three elves in the room have weapons when she had none but there had been armed guards at every door they'd passed on the way from her cell. He turned gilding back towards his throne. The silver robe glistened in the lamps lining the pillars around the room. Now she understood why everyone thought elves were mesmerizing. Blinking she sighed.

"Truthfully, I have no home here..." She trailed off having no clue how she was supposed to address him. "In these lands, I have no one left." Damn that was good, almost right out of a fanfic. She could play nice if she had to. Once she got back to her cell she was so pinching the shit out of her arm to wake herself up. There was no way this was real, she had to be dreaming. Thranduil paused at the foot of the stairs leading to his seat.

"As you have saved my only son, I will offer you a place to seek rest for however long you wish it. After that consider his debt to you paid." The king had turned away in clear dismissal. Dark brows wrinkling over her eyes Avery mouth 'debt' before the red head was steering her out of the room by her elbow. Legolas cast a look after them before the door shut but both females were focused elsewhere. Avery noticed that they hadn't headed back for the steps leading to the dungeon this time but further down the hall. Seeming like the best time the burgundy haired girl reached up and pinched her arm as hard as she could. She hissed and the brown eyed elf gave her a look. Avery felt the bruise forming under her skin, but mostly she noticed _ she hadn't woken up._ Shit now she was going to freak out. That had always worked in dreams before. Tauriel lead her through a maze of hallways that she had no hope of remembering where she was. Finally after what seemed like forever the she-elf stop in front of a heavy wooden door. Pushing it open the elleth gestured inside.

"This is to be your room until the end of your stay here. Your personal things will be brought to you shortly." Then she was gone in a flurry of fiery red hair and battle armor. Avery thought it best to wait to cry until after her bag was brought, but as soon as it was and the attending maid had been politely shooed from the room she wept. Because she had clearly gone crazy or died when she'd fallen in the cave on Earth. She needed to get home. She had pets to take care of. Her sun conure had been with her. What had happened to Ever? Would she be able to survive in the woods until someone came to look for her? Would anyone even try to look for her? Avery shook her head. Of course someone would, her dad loved her and her mom and even her annoying younger brother. What they would find she didn't know. She did know they wouldn't be looking yet. She'd planned on staying in the middle of no where for a few weeks before college stated back. She was in her last year before she'd have her RN license she was going to crack down this year and study hard since she had no distractions. Pulling her legs up on to the bed she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Avery mopped inside her room for nearly a solid week before venturing out and promptly getting lost. Wondering the halls the sounds of swords clashing drew her into the barracks training yard, or what she assumed were the barracks. Soldiers were sparing and practicing their archery. Not that they needed to practice, they hit the center every time. She'd only seen the one elf for the past 6 days, who knew only enough broken common tongue to barely get by. Spotting red hair from the entry way the emerald eyed girl slowly made her way over. Tauriel turned to regard her before she'd even made a sound. Spying the tips of her ears sticking out of her hair the human slowed a bit. Right, elves were super human here, Tolkien had made them that way. A small smile lifted the corners of the elf's mouth. "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever see you again." The shorter female winced.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to sort my mind out. I'm going stir crazy now." At her blank look Avery tried again. "I uh, I have to much restless energy." Tauriel nodded in an understanding way.

"I am sure my king could find a use for you somewhere." Avery grimaced. The elleth laughed. "Or you may join the soldiers in practice, if you wish. We have more than enough room." The burgundy haired female was a little offended that they thought her useless enough to actually give her weapons. Eyeing the medieval bows she shuffled over. Many of the ellons stopped to watch her fumble around with the bows. Tauriel, bless her, snapped an order in elvish and they all went back to work. Avery could still feel their eyes on her though. It really had been years since she'd even touched something to do with archery. Testing the draw strength she wrinkled her brows. It would be hard but she'd been able to pull it back. Notching an arrow she drew the string and aimed. Three fingers on the line to help with power and accuracy, keeping both eyes open she aimed and fired. The arrow flew past the target and bounced off a stone pillar to the right of it. But she barely noticed, the string had snapped forward right into her forearm with a painful grazing blow. She would have a bruise there in the morning. Scowling she propped the weapon back up on the stand. Well that was shit. If she had all the proper equipment she would've done much better. Tauriel crossed her arms beside her. "Tis to be expected on your first try." Avery knew that but it still hurt her pride. She was alone in a world she wasn't familiar with. She needed to be able to defend herself. There was no telling how long she'd be here or even if she could go back home. Rubbing her arm she set up for another shot. It missed the target on the other side, nearly impaling a passing elleth. Avery quickly hide the bow behind her back. The dark haired elf muttered under her breath in elvish before stomping away. A few soldiers near by snickered. Cheeks flaming red she stuck her tongue out. They gave her weary looks in return.

* * *

After three weeks Avery was starting to have a bit of a routine. In the morning she'd practice archery and a bit of swords play with Tauriel before exploring the castle and surrounding town in the evening. It was safe as long as it was inside the stone walls that surrounded the city. She was improving slowly in her aim, she could almost hit the target every time now and her arms had stopped throbbing after the first week and a half. She'd had to request pants from the castle seamstress. They kept sending her dresses and while Avery could rock a dress it was impractical with what she was doing everyday. The green eyed female had never been one to just set around and twiddle her thumbs. She was almost always moving. So the female guard captain was doing her a big favor in letting her train. Tying her hair up into a bun at the base of her skull the female slowed not seeing the familiar head of red hair she'd come to expect to be there. Instead a platinum blond ellon stood next to her practice spot. Oh no, this was bad. Surely Tauriel hadn't asked Legolas to watch over her. Or was it the other way around since she'd saved the prince's ass in the first place? The elven prince turned with a smile that didn't quiet met his eyes. "Mae g'ovannen." (Well met) The burgundy haired female returned the greeting as it was the only thing she'd picked up so far in the elven language. Glancing around the female wrinkled her brow.

"Where's Tauriel?" A dark eyebrow shot up. He took a moment to stare at the many silver studs and hoops decorating her ears. They lined nearly the whole side, 5 on the left and 4 on the right.

"She had to return to her place on the boarder for her rotation. Three weeks on, three weeks off. Your friend will be back before you know it." Avery nodded, moving to take up her regular spot. Lining up the shot she growled when it barely hooked the outside of the target.

"I take it that means you only just returned, then? I had wondered where you disappeared to." Leaning her bow back up she stepped back. "I'm sure you don't want to watch me practice all day. I understand I'm under observation because I can't be trusted. I can go back to my room so you can do whatever you want today. Tauriel showed me the library yesterday and I found quiet a few books that I actually understood. Not many where in Eng- common tongue but I did manage to dig up a few." He gave her a funny look.

"You are educated?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" The tips of his ears burned red. He hadn't meant to ask her that.

"Forgive me, that was rude." She gave him a look that seemed to make him blush harder. "Not many Men I've met have been educated. It is surprising that you are." A pointed ear twitched. "My adar is calling for me, allow me to escort you back to your room?" She waved him off. Now that he wasn't going to be watching her she would probably practice more. It wasn't like any of the armed soldiers couldn't take her out if she started firing at people. Or maybe she would just read today.

"Nah that's okay. I can find my way back." He frowned clearly struggling to translate. "Best not keep him waiting, my prince." Snickering at the look he'd given her she slowly made her way back to her rooms. She admired the way the castle was built and the painting hung in the halls. All the stone walls were carefully crafted and the pillars supporting them had decorative designs craved along the length. By the time she did make it back to her rooms she was quiet ready to enjoy a long book.

* * *

The next day Legolas was waiting outside her room. Turning when she shut the door she jumped. Grasping the material in front of her heart the burgundy haired female huffed. "Jesus! You scared the shit outta me. Make some noise or something, please." He frowned at her language but managed to look apologetic.

"Amin hiraetha. It was not my intention to scare you." (I'm sorry) She grinned, rolling her eyes. Everyone was so polite here. Shifting his weight she realized he had his bow and quiver today. "My adar has granted permission for you to go outside." She blinked. Hadn't she been going outside? Wait outside the city? Darting forward she grabbed his hand. Legolas froze, but she wouldn't be deterred. If she would have looked back she would've seen an expression of slight horror mixed with wonder as a jolt traveled up his arm all the way to his heart where his Fea surged forward to meet hers. It gently brush the light glow surrounding her that only Elves could see, her soul reacted instantly shifting to wrap around his. He nearly jerked his hand away from the action. Surely not, surely his-

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Admittedly Avery had bugged Tauriel at least once a day to take her outside the city. All it was, was stone. Sure the citizens were nice and the architecture was beautiful, with masterfully crafted archways and winding streets, but Avery had always been a more wildernousy kinda girl. Tugging the ellon along behind her she was across the bridge before she knew it. Stopping at the edge of the woods she inhaled. Ah, that was much better even if the forest was dying off slowly. A sudden squawk had her spinning around, just in time for a rainbow blur to slam into her chest. Clawing its way up the bird nuzzled her cheek before shuffling around to hide in her hair. "Oh, Ever, honey. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."The conure gave a screech making their ears ring. Legolas tilted his head watching the light comeback into the human's eyes. She had been depressed as of the last few days. Even his Adar had commented on it. The melancholy emotion was darkening the halls of an already shadowy kingdom. Normally she greeted everyone with a smile but that smile had been growing smaller and smaller since she'd arrived until now. They may not have known where she came from or why but it looked like she was here to stay for whatever reason.

* * *

Avery was many things Legolas would soon realize. Thoughtful, kind, head strong, creative, adventurous, destructive, prideful, and much more. Lounging in a tree just inside the boarder to the forest, where a nice view of the river rushing by below could be seen for miles the ellon wondered for the first of many times if she was indeed crazy too. She'd been muttering to herself for hours stringing saplings and wicker together, to what end he didn't know yet, but he hoped it was worth it. Gently swatting the bright orange and yellow bird out of her hair again the woman huffed. Legolas grinned watching their antics. It was endearing how much the bird loved her. The thing screeched and yelled anytime she was out of her view for longer than she liked. Even if it was only around a corner. Truthfully he had almost stepped on it a number of times already. The feathered thing seemed to enjoy waddling after it's master almost as much as flying to the top of her head. With a cry of triumph the burgundy haired female stepped back from her creation. Tilting his head slightly the elf wondered at it. Dropping down beside her he pressed his lips. "What is it?" Planting her hands on her wide hips the girl half turned towards him. She was getting better at figuring out when he was there. He'd only spooked her once today and it was almost noon. Two more days and he would rotate back into the patrol. He didn't want to say anything yet, she was having such a good time. Truthfully he was too. He never knew what she was going to think of next.

"It's a swing. I'll have to find some vines to hang it from tomorrow but it's done." He raised an eyebrow in question. She smirked, patting his forearm in a way that made him what to believe her. Looking up through the leaves for a moment she leaned back popping her back. His ear twitched at the sound. It sounded painful but she always relaxed after she did it. "Now I can finally listen to my music without disturbing anyone." She'd been playing with a strange 'Eye Phone' as she called it. The way she explained it, it could do a lot of things, further proving she was not from this world like he originally thought. His father knew too, but he could care less about the affairs of humans. They were dead and gone before most elf's could blink, as he said. Legolas had always been curious about them himself. Following her back towards the great hall he let his mask melt back into place. He was a Prince here, he had a certain image to uphold. Watching the green eyed female run a finger down her feathery companions back he fought off a smile. Avery was a one of a kind human he was sure. Perhaps tomorrow he would show her the stables. Yes, she would enjoy that he imagined.

* * *

The morning he was to leave was the morning he told Avery he was going. She'd frozen with a grape half way to her mouth. Setting it back on her plate she gave him a searching look. "Has it already been three weeks?" He nodded shifting a bit in his chair. She swallowed suddenly not at all hungry. "When do you leave?" He frowned not liking the inner turmoil he saw in her eyes. Her fea was darkening rapidly and it should never do that, it made his own want to wrap around hers and comfort her. Being human he had no clue as to weather or not she would even notice his efforts.

"Soon. Before midday." He wanted more than anything to make her happy again. He'd come to think of her as a friend in the weeks he'd known her. "Tauriel will return." She seemed to not hear him.

"You'll be careful?" He grinned reaching over to tug her hair without thought.

"Of course, who else is to keep you out of trouble?" She gave a small smile in return, nibbling on her breakfast. He'd parted soon afterwards to receive his orders from his father and to prepare. He wasn't expecting her to be waiting with the crowd seeing them off and he certainly wasn't expecting her to rush forward and wrap his middle in a tight hug. The first of many to come. His heart sputtered like never before and a warm feeling took root there.

"Please, please be careful." It felt like she was trying to bury her face in his chest, reaching up he patted her head, running his fingers through her hair quickly. The men he commanded wouldn't say it, but their captain was a bit more thoughtful when rushing into battle from then on. Many of them were thankful for the little humans words, they cared deeply for their Prince.

**Thought I'd try my hand at a LotR's fanfic. **


	2. Year 2

Avery was nearly bouncing in place waiting for the guard to return this time. Somehow Tauriel and Legolas had ended up on the same rotation and it left Avery with no one to harass, except Thranduil but he would and had thrown her in the dungeon for being a pain in his ass before. Waiting alongside the wives and mates of the soldiers returning she felt a little out of place. The Prince and the captain of the guard were her friends, they had been since she'd fallen into this world nearly a year ago. But this was the first time they'd been on patrol together and it left Avery with very little to do. Sure she still practiced and she still explored the surrounding forest but with only a bird as company it got lonely. Especially since the spoiled, no good, traitorous conure liked the elven prince more than she did her owner... She didn't but it felt like it at times. The little avian was always playing with his silvery blond hair, not that she blamed her. It did look silky. A horn sounded close by, Avery stood on her tip toes to see through the crowd. Elves, she had discovered, were a tall people. Easily over 6 foot. She was the shortest adult in the whole kingdom being only 5'6". Legolas was nearly a full foot taller than her, even without his boots on. Spotting the platinum blond she made to push her way forward seeing the hard set in his brows and the turmoil in his ice blue eyes. No human could ever hope to have that shade of blue. It was deep and endless, shining with an inner light. Breaking away from the others he raced forward. "Quickly, fetch a healer!" Shoving out into the middle of the hall she scanned the other soldiers. Placing a calming hand on his arm she gave a gentle squeeze. His muscles twitch under her hand and relaxed after a moment.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" He shook his head.

"Tis not the time." She narrowed her emerald orbs up at him.

"Cestare has gone to assist a birthing. It'll be hours before she'll be able to help." Stepping around him she nearly hissed when he grabbed her arm to keep her from seeing. A bruise would form by midday, she'd have to wear long sleeves until it healed. Legolas hadn't meant to use that much strength, he still didn't realize how breakable humans were. A dark haired ellon was laid on a makeshift gurney. She knew this one, he had only just been able to join the guards last month. He was still fresh out of training. Maethon. He'd poked fun at her last year because of her never improving aim. A black bolt had pierced his side, they were normally barbed and had to be pushed the rest of the way through. 9 times outta 10 they were poisoned too. "Take him to the healing room, I might be able to do something." Legolas gave her a hard glare before quickly issuing the order. Avery had been hard pressed to prove her worth since falling into their lives. When she started after them he caught her hand pulling her to a stop.

"You do not have to do this." She forced a smile.

"If I don't he'll die." Tugging her hand away she raced after them. He watched her go until he couldn't hear the soft footfalls of her bare feet against the cold stone of the hallway anymore. She didn't see the anguish that filled his stare as he followed her. Avery shouldn't have to see the horrors of battle, ever. Forcing his feet after her he thought of ordering Cestare to help the young soldier. He shook his head. Avery would never forgive him if something happened to the elfling being born because he wanted to protect her. By the time he made it to the healing rooms Avery had already snapped the shaft of the arrow off and pushed it the rest of the way through. Tauriel gathered the kingsfoil and chanted as the human pressed a bandage to his wound on both sides. She'd probably never understand elfish magic, but it worked on most of their wounds. Once the red head was done she inspected the hole to make sure nothing had been punctured. It had, fuck. He would bleed out if she didn't sew it shut, though. Finding the needle and thread she thanked what ever god they prayed to that the kid was unconscious. Avery had always hated stitching in class. But now she was glad that her professor had made her stay behind until she got it right. She focused on where she knew major veins were. If she could keep those from bleeding out too much his healing should kick up now that the poison was treated. Thankfully the barbs had just grazed his intestines instead of going through them. Nothing was leaking out but blood. Once the last stitch was in place she sighed reaching out to give Maethon's hand a squeeze. He should be fine in a few days. There wasn't anything else she could really do now but wait. Pushing to her feet she washed her hands in the water basin on the counter. She really missed running water. And toilets. Toilets the most.

* * *

Avery had been avoiding him since she'd healed the newest guard. It wasn't that he didn't think she could do. He didn't want her to _have_ to do it. Try as she might to avoid him, Tauriel was another matter. She'd been training the green eyed female in swords play since nearly the beginning and every morning they sparred. Seeing the red haired elf start towards the female he was seeking Legolas shook his head. Seeing her friend re-sheath her blade the burgundy haired woman tilted her head to look over her shoulder. A firm scowl was in place. Pulling his white, long knife from the sheath on his back the blond elf smiled. "Mae g'ovannen." She pouted.

"Mae g'ovannen." After all the tutoring she'd been through her accent was still very pronounced and she still struggled with the simplest sentences sometimes, brain farts is what she called them, but she was learning. And knew enough to make it around the city unescorted if need be.

"Would the lady allow me to be her opponent today?" Emerald eyes narrowed.

"If the prince wishes it." Taking a stance she frowned. "Where's your other knife? Shouldn't you have two?" The ellon raised an eyebrow as he shifted into his own stance. Seeing he was ready she charged forward swinging in a diagonal slash. He parried, sliding inside her defenses. She jerked her elbow up nearly catching him in the chest. Dodging back he rethought his strategy. She wasn't inexperienced now. Tauriel had been hard on her. The brown eyed elleth had formed a soft spot for the mortal and did not wish to see her killed because she lacked fighting skills.

"Yes, they were a set. You'll remember however that when you saved me I had been wielding one. It has not been recovered yet." She gasped, both from the realization and the sudden speed he darted forward. Moving to block she almost didn't see his foot flash out until it was too late. Jumping back she went on the defensive as he chipped away at her. Slamming against the wall behind her she hissed. A white blade flashed out and she shut her eyes. The cold metal did not touch her skin but she could feel the warmth from his hand near her throat. As suddenly as it came it was gone as he sheathed his knife. A lock of hair had come unbound from her tie in her hurried attempts to block, unthinkingly he tucked it behind her ear. "You are improving. Do not be disheartened. You are a beginner yet." She grumbled, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Says the elf that just kicked my ass. I'm fairly certain that if I could fight a normal human I would do fine. You elves and your unnatural speed is what throws me off." Seeing the jest in her eyes he smiled.

"Perhaps." Sighing he stepped back to let her have room to move away from the wall pressing into her back. "Avery, you must know I think you capable. I know you were a healer in your world." She bared her teeth in a sneer.

"Then why?" He thought a moment. Honestly he had only his selfish wanting to keep her safe and away from the horrors outside the walls.

"I do not wish you to see such things." The mortal growled low in her throat. He was almost surprised by the sound.

"My comfort means more than a life to you?" He blinked.

"I... I do not know. You are a dear friend, I wish to protect you in any way that I can." Sighing she ran a hand down her face. Her fea flickered around her, drifting out to touch his every so often. He was thankfully that only trained elves could see the light of one's soul. His Naneth had begun teaching him from a young age. Many of the Silvan elves that lived in Mirkwood did not follow the practice, only his father and him were capable in the Woodland realm.

"Legolas, I studied for years to heal people. My comfort should never mean more than someone else's life." As much as he hated to admit, he agreed with her. He had been foolish to assume he could keep Avery away from the hardships of battle.

* * *

Before the sun had even peaked over the tree line the next morning Avery was already far outside the safety of the stone walls surrounding the Elven city she called home. She had no idea why Legolas had left his weapons for so long. But she'd be damned if she was the reason he lost such an important knife. He was supposed to have them during the Battle of Five Armies and during the Ring events. Not having one may effect the out come of a fight he was supposed to win. She'd long given up the idea that they were just book characters. They lived and loved like everyone else. They were just as real as she was. Shimmying over a fallen tree she paused to scan her surroundings. The spiders shouldn't be this close to the city, but the evil that infected the area had worsened in even the short time she'd been here. Spotting her climbing rope from where she'd left it the day she'd arrived the green eyed girl sucked in a breath. It was now or never. Finding the same hand holds as before she pulled herself up. The rocks where still covered in morning dew making them slippery, more than once she had to grab the line to keep from falling. By the time she finally made it to the top the sun was well over the horizon and beating down on her back. Pulling herself over the edge of the cliff she froze. Horse size. They were horse sized spiders. Shaking her head she steeled her nerves. She had to do this. She _had_ to. The cave was just as dark and depressing as she remembered. Filled with webbing and bones. A hiss came from one tunnel so she wisely choose a different route. An arrow at about the height of her nose gave her, her first clue. If she remembered correctly then Legolas had fallen about four foot in front of her and his knife should be... Crouching down she pulled the white webbing off of the floor. A shine caught her eye underneath. The knife was there, but also a beautifully craved bow. She hadn't even picked that up either. She felt like a dick now. Shouldering the bow she slipped the knife into a make shift sheath at her hip. Turning back the way she'd come she nearly screamed. Fangs dripping venom a spider eyed her from the only way she knew that lead outside. Drawing her barrowed sword she gulped. If she died she really hoped someone would take care of Ever for her. Hissing the insect scurried forward. Rolling out of the way she slashed out catching one of its legs. The spider screeched, lunging forward to bury its fangs in her. Avery screamed, taking up a two handed hold on her sword. It had worked for Harry Potter so it could work for her! dashing forward she rammed the blade up through the arachnid's head. It dropped barely messing crushing her. Clambering over the body she high tailed it back to the entrance. Something crunched behind her and she doubled her speed. That turned out to be a bad idea as she rounded the next corner and bounced off of another spider. Scrambling underneath it she jabbed upwards with her weapon. Innards dropped on her head and she fought off the feeling of nausea. She could throw up later, dammit! The crippled spider blocked the way of the other one chasing her or so she thought, glancing behind her, her heart stopped. Beady black eyes were zeroed in on her as the insects closed the distance between them. Light from the sun blinded her as she found the entrance. She didn't even have time to think as she cleared the opening and jumped just as black hairy legs grabbed for her tunic. She'd made it out of the cave alive but now she was going to die when she landed. The wind rushed up to meet her as she fell towards one of the closest trees she could see. Slamming into the orange leaves she didn't see the branch that would break her fall. Or the one that cracked her rib or the one that spilt her cheek open.

* * *

Balancing two food trays on one arm Legolas reached out to knock on Avery's door. When nothing but an alarmed squawk was heard inside he frowned. Avery was always up bright and early. She was one of the earliest raisers in the palace. Knocking louder this time he waited about five seconds before opening the door. "Avery?" A ball of fluff landed on the center of his head. "Good morning, Ever." Scanning the room again he pressed his lips. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Books were stacked on her desk in the corner, her balcony doors were open to let in the morning breeze. Her bed was as messy as always, the only thing missing were her boots. His brows wrinkled. She never wore those unless she was going out into the forest. His heart dropped. Surely she wouldn't... But he knew she would. Nearly dropping the trays in his haste the ellon was sprinting before he realized where he was going. His weapons would be in the armory, hopefully so would Tauriel. Never missing stride the elf prince slung his bow over his shoulder along with his quiver. His knife was always with him. Scanning the field he spotted his oldest friend. "Tauriel!" Looking up at her name the she-elf wondered what was wrong. Legolas had never seemed so panicked before. "Avery has gone into the forest." She gave him a look.

"She ventures into the woods nearly everyday. She will be back before noon." He shook his head, platinum blond hair flying.

"I fear she has gone to retrieve my missing knife. Ever was still in her room when I took her breakfast." The captain choose not to say anything about a prince bringing a mortal food. Legolas was more himself around Avery, he acted as he had when he was younger. Belting on her blade she followed after the older ellon. The guards on the bridge watched the kingdoms two best fighters race into the trees after one human woman. Legolas knew where he was going. He'd scouted the area enough times to get there blind folded. Running through the trees was easier than taking the ground, for elves. By the time they got there he hoped Avery would still be climbing the rock face. Nearly missing a step the ellon uttered a cursed in elvish. Tauriel gave his back a surprised look. Legolas never, never acted like this. Both nearly missed an obvious landing when a dull green lump passed them going the other way on the ground. Dropping to the forest floor Legolas had mind to banish the human to the dungeon, the words died on his lips seeing her cheek dripping bright red. As easily as mortals scared this would be a nasty one. The cut wasn't deep but it was long, nearly from her ear to her nose. Ripping the end off of his tunic the icy eyed elf pressed it to her face. Avery looked down, holding her arm a little tighter to her side. "Where else are you hurt?" She bit her lip. His nostrils flared as his temper came bubbling to the surface. "Where, Avery!" She flinched back. He'd never yelled at her before.

"Just my cheek and my side. I think I cracked a rib on my way down. I'll be fine. It'll be completely healed in a couple months." The anger whooshed back out of his sails.

"M-Months?" His voice had cracked. Oh no. Reaching up she cupped his face with the hand that wasn't pressed against her side. Elves, she had learned, were very emotional creatures once they became fond of you. They appeared distant to strangers to protect themselves from emotional hurt. They experienced emotions on a whole different level than humans did.

"Hey, I'll be okay. See I'm fine." Legolas had never really thought about how different men and elves were. Not until this very point in time. They were so easy to break, lived very short lives, but at the same time they lived to the fullest, and didn't let their mortality hold them back. Spying the bright red hair she knew so well the green eyed female gave the elleth a helpless smile forgetting too soon that her cheek was spilt open. She hissed. "Don't tell me he drug you out here too?" She winced. Clearly she had forgotten she'd cupped his face until he leaned more on her hand. Looking back up she gave him a small smile before pulling away, that one hadn't hurt as much. "Sorry. I honestly thought I'd be back before anyone would miss me." Messing with something at her waist she pulled his missing knife free, offering it to him. "I hope this makes up for it." He had never wanted to hit a girl more than he did now.

"Make up for it? Avery, nothing is worth your life! Not even my mother's daggers." Emerald orbs widened. "How can you so recklessly try to throw your life away?" She mouthed his words back to him.

"I didn't throw anything away. I'm still alive. And I even killed two spiders! I was doing good until I got ahead of myself and jumped off the cliff. I forgot how high up it was. I should've repealed down." Covering the hand that was holding pressure to the gash on her cheek she held in a yawn. "Look I'm really tired, All I want to do the rest of the day is sleep. We can pick this up tomorrow." Legolas gave her a hard look before scooping her into his arms and standing. Avery yelped clinching his tunic beside his heart. It beat steadily against her cheek as she pressed it against him. She had drifted off before they cleared the bridge.

* * *

Thranduil was not who she expected to see beside her bed when she woke up. Her expression clearly said that as he lifted a dark, bushy eyebrow in response. At least she was back in her room and in her nice comfy bed. Seeing the dark purple color of the sky she squinted at it. Was it the evening of the same day or the morning afterwards. By how stiff her body was she guessed the day after. "Good Evening, my king. I trust your day has been pleasant enough?" She felt a certain kinship with the Elven King, they both shared overly bushy eyebrows, hers thankfully weren't quiet as thick, but nonetheless they were in need of a good waxing if she ever went back to Earth. He ignored her question, instead folding his hands in his lap, idly twisting a ring around his finger.

"Imagine my surprise, when one of my scouts informs me that my son and the captain of my guard are both going against my wishes to venture outside of my walls to bring back their little human." He looked up freezing her in place with his silver-blue stare. "I've allowed this to go on for long enough. What games are you playing at? You've had plenty of chances to kill my heir. Or are you some spy sent to gather secrets? Or the obvious choice, a lost little girl who stumbled into a different world?" She stuttered for a moment trying to come up with an excuse. "Your lies may fool my son, they will not work on me." Avery sighed reaching up to run her fingers over the bandage on her cheek. He seemed to have known all along that she wasn't from here.

"The truth then?" He nodded shifting in his seat to get comfortable. One of the maid's must've brought it in while she was sleeping. She would've remembered a chair like that, it was a smaller version of his throne.

"I think the truth is the least I deserve." And so she launched into a simplified version of what had happened to her. Why she was where she was and what led up to her falling. To his credit he only stopped her three times to ask her what something was. She had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to know what happens so unthinkingly she side tracked into how she knew of him and Legolas and Gandalf. He raised a hand stopping her.

"You know the future?" She blinked.

"Fuck, you didn't hear that." He gave her a less than amused look. "You have to know I can't tell you anything. It could change the whole flow of events that have to happen. It could end up killing someone that was supposed to live." He gave a near silent sigh.

"Such is the curse of knowing." His face seemed to age before her very eyes. "I will have your oath." She opened her mouth to argue. "I will have your oath, that you will protect my son at all costs." She wrinkled her brows.

"Well, of course. I would have given that before I told you anything." Legolas had well over a thousand years left, she had sixty at the most.

"I sense no lie from you. Your Fea has not darkened with any deceit." Standing his robes swayed around him. "I will send for my son. He has stayed vigilant by your side the whole of your fitful sleep." Running a hand through her hair she winced as a tangle pulled. Reaching for her brush, one of the things she'd actually had in her back pack, she sighed.

"I wish he wouldn't do that. I told him I'd be fine." Looking up when her door opened she rolled her eyes at the back of his head. "Are all elves so hard headed?" Thranduil paused.

"He gets it from his mother." Her mouth dropped open. She was almost sure she'd imagined it. But when the king glanced back he had such grief and pain in his eyes she knew she must've heard he correctly. Then he was gone, heavy wooden door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

Legolas had made her promise to stay in bed at least a week. Looking into his electric blue orbs, she'd agreed without a thought. Once she'd realized what she'd agreed too however she only made it 4 days before she ran out of books to read in her room. Easing onto the floor she wrapped a robe around her form covering her night shirt. If she were still on Earth the plain white gown would've been good enough to go to the library and back, here however it was indecent. Tying the sash around her waist she scooped up her books, wincing when her rib throbbed at the sudden movement. Maybe the elf prince had been right to want her to stay on bed rest for a bit. Ever had taken to riding around on the prince's shoulder since she was stuck in one spot with limited mobility. She'd explained that while the bird liked him she would still use the bathroom on him if he didn't pay attention. He'd learned the hard way. Shaking her head the female made her way slowly, _carefully_, to the library. Inhaling deeply when she opened the door to the room she smiled, hissing as her cheek pulled. A broken rib was one thing, but her face would have a horrible scar for the rest of her life thanks to her rash actions. She didn't regret them, though she did wish she would've came up with an easier way down the cliff face. If a scar was all she had to live with over getting Legolas his mother's daggers back she could be happy. Putting all the books back where she had found them she moved to a different section of the library. Turning the corner to a new section she hadn't been in she was knocked back by a sudden collision with her legs. Catching herself on a shelf she blinked down at the sweetest pair of hazel eyes. They widened realizing who she was. She'd seen very few children since coming to live here. She had almost started to think that elves couldn't reproduce naturally. Scrambling to his feet the little ellon bowed his head.

"Forgive me, milady." Avery internally squealed. So cute! And his pointed ears stuck out much farther from his dark hair then the adults did. They must've had to grow into them. Shaking her head she checked him over to make sure he hadn't been hurt.

"It's alright. What has you in such a hurry? A library is no place for rough housing." She stumbled over a few words in Sindarin and probably mispronounced a few more but the little boy seemed to get the idea of what she was saying just fine. The elfling blushed. He pointed back over his shoulder towards two more sets of eyes peeking around a shelf. She smiled, having a wonderful idea. It would keep them entertained and it would help her pass the day. Legolas wasn't supposed to be done with Princely duties until late in the afternoon and then he'd hinted that he wanted to train with Tauriel. She couldn't blame him, he'd kept her company the first few days she was injured but he had even more restless energy than she did.

* * *

Strolling down the hall to Avery's room the platinum blond haired elf had hoped to surprise the human. When knocking twice yielded no response he twisted the knob. Peeking inside his insides froze momentarily. Scanning the room he realized her boots where still beside the door. She couldn't have gone far. No books were on her desk maybe she had gone to find more reading material. Heading off towards the library the icy eyed male sighed, shaking his head. After the day he had had he just wanted to relax, listen to Avery turn the pages of whatever book she was reading and the occasional coo from her pet. It wasn't proper but he liked to doze on her bed as she slouched in her reading chair. Unbound males and females were certainly not supposed to be in a room together unsupervised. No one had made a fuse yet but that didn't mean no body would. It wasn't like they closed the door anyway. Giggling reached his ears long before he entered the library, following the sound he came upon a fort of some sort. It was made of several pillows and blankets as well as a chair and table to help hold it up. Taking a cautious step forward Legolas gave a quite call. "Avery?" The giggling stopped instantly and a tiny head of dark hair poked out of the fort. The elfling paled scrambling back inside. The burgundy haired female's voice was soothing the young one down from his panic.

"Tis the prince, milady! Will we not get in trouble?" An unladylike snort was his answer. Raising an eyebrow the icy eyed male lifted the edge of a sheet up to look inside. Three elflings were snuggled up to Avery's side. She beamed when she saw him, marking her place in the book she was reading to them. Reaching up to smooth one of the young ellon's hair back, the dark haired one, she raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting you until much, much later. Thranduil has been keeping you busier lately." He shrugged scanning the little faces looking up at him. All three were children of advisors of his father's court. He smirked looking back to the older female.

"I managed to sneak away while he was distracted." He held out his hand to help her to her feet, holding the sheets off of her as well. Avery let him pull her up slowly. Giving an eye roll she laughed.

"The Elven King, distracted? Well surely you jest!" Legolas gave an eye roll of his own, smile mirroring hers. Her eyes crinkled at the corners from the pain of her cheek pulling but she hid it well. Tucking Avery's hand under his arm the ellon looked down at the elflings.

"I must steal Lady Avery from you." The three nodded, staring wide eyed. The Prince rarely spoke to children, the Lady must have surely been the cause for the change. The emerald eyed female shook her head.

"I'll finish the book next time. Stash the blankets and pillows somewhere we can find them, Okay." They perked up at that, heads bobbing enthusiastically. Leading her out of the library Legolas covered a laugh with a poorly timed cough.

"What was that?" She smirked glancing up at him through her lashes.

"What? A pillow fort? I made those all the time when I was smaller. It's just a place to relax and ch- and uh, be yourself." The fort reading would become an every week thing were she translated an English book to Sindarin so the elflings could understand it better. It helped speed up Avery's lessons as well. Nibenion, the smallest ellon, the one she had bumped into enjoyed the quality time the most. He was the youngest of four older girls and the odd one out when it came time to play.

* * *

Avery had been deemed well enough by Legolas to hobble around the palace and to her swing if someone, either Tauriel or he himself, were with her. Checking her phone for the time( old habits die hard) she gasped taking in the date. It was her oldest niece's birthday. When the redheaded elleth stopped by her room that morning she could feel the sorrow and regret rolling off of the little human in waves. Walking beside her to her swing just out side the gates the Silvan elf took a cautionary seat beside her. "What is the matter? You have not been this emotional since you first arrived here." Fishing her phone out of her pants pocket she unlocked it and flipped to a picture of her three nieces. All had bright red hair from her brother but their mother's dark brown eyes. Freckles dotted their cheeks. William had taken more after their, being Avery's and his father, instead of their Native American mother like Avery herself had. Scanning over the picture and taking in the small details the elleth glanced up at her friend.

"My little brother has three daughters. It's the oldest 6th birthday today." She sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. "And I'm stuck here." Tauriel wrapped an arm around her pulling her to her side in comfort. Avery hid it well but she missed her world and her people. The burgundy haired female flipped through a few more of her pictures showing them each to the elf. The last one was of Avery and a man with fiery red hair and the fluffiest red beard she had ever seen. Tauriel would've thought him a dwarf if not for the fact that he towered over her friend in the photo. "This is William, my little brother. He's not so little anymore, with a wife and three kids but, he's 2 years younger than me." Wiping at her face the emerald eyed female tried to rein in her emotions again.

* * *

When Avery was finally healed enough to return to her somewhat normal life she made a beeline for the stables, Ever firmly attached to her shoulder. She loved to stroll along the walk way and pet all the horses, her favorite was King Thranduil's elven elk. It was a magnificent creature with a beautiful set of antlers and course fur. Muddy brown doe eyes and a sweet tooth she had discovered recently. Stopping to pick up a few things of sugar cane she smiled seeing an ear twitch as she got closer. No one was supposed to be able to go near him with out Thranduil's permission but Legolas often helped her sneak in, by sneak she meant he escorted her in and dared anyone to say anything. She kept expecting to be kicked out any day, but Thranduil had been serious about her staying for how ever long she wanted. Saving the Prince had apparently been a big deal, even if she was the reason he needed to be saved in the first place. The stable hand nodded towards her as she passed, she returned a polite greeting before stepping in front of the elk. He was huge. Which was to be expected as the Elven King was the tallest elf she had seen so far. Holding her hand out she giggled when its tongue snaked out to eat the sugar. Patting his neck she pulled a wire comb off the wall. Legolas had admitted that his father often didn't have time to personally care for his mount, being the king. Ever gave a screech and flew to the top of the rafters running back and forth as her human worked the loose fur free. Avery had always loved animals, they helped calm her down and keep her grounded. Here they were a much needed escape from the magical world she had fallen into. She wouldn't trade her friendship with Legolas or Tauriel for nearly anything but she missed her family. Her childhood friends. Hell, even her career. She was just a burden here and it was time to end that. She had to do something if she was stuck here. Maybe Tauriel would up her training so she could join the guard... Yeah right she'd never be able to keep up with them in the trees.


	3. Year 3

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed. Its so nice to know people are enjoying my stories. As always i'm writing this because I enjoy The Lord of the Rings. And there will be many errors both grammatical and otherwise. Please leave a review if you like it, it really does help me stay motivated.**

Avery nearly missed a step on a branch that would've sent her falling more than likely to her untimely death. Catching her balance at the last second she jumped the gap behind Maethon watching his back as he followed after the red headed captain of the guard in front of him. Avery had been joking a year ago when she'd suggested joining the guard. Tauriel had thought it was a wonderful idea. Legolas had not. He'd done everything in his power to keep her in the town and out of danger, short of ordering her as her Prince. She'd only just barely passed her trail and she was still getting used to using the trees instead of the ground, but all in all she was feeling more alive than she had since Falling. A horn sounded to their left drawing their attention. The patrol had spilt up this morning to cover more ground and to scout how far the spiders where moving. Legolas's group had probably been attacked. Sucking in a breathe she followed after the others, she was still a lot slower than the elves, but she was human. Sounds of battle met her ears before she saw anything. Pulling her elven sword from its sheath she zeroed in on a target and jumped sinking the blade into the over grown arachnid up to the handle. She opted not to carry a bow, her aim had yet to improve and she doubted it ever would. Pulling her weapon free she moved to her next target. It happened to be near Legolas who, in true elf fashion was firing arrows left and right. A spider dropped behind him and in his battle focused mind he didn't hear it. Slashing through the insect in front of her she gripped her sword with both hands and flung it. The Mirkwood prince spun as his would be attacker dropped to the ground. Sprinting around him Avery pulled her blade free, flashing a small smile his way. He scowled, but his eyes brightened to a lighter shade of blue. Flashing away she felled two more before something dropped on top of her from above. Panicking she grabbed for her knife that was tucked into her Tunic. The insect gave a cry before it dropped lifelessly on top of her. She blinked. She hadn't killed it. Scrambling to break free she huffed seeing Tauriel dispatch the last pest. Wiping dark blood off of her face she scowled.

"Who dropped the damn spider on top of my head?" The yellow feathered arrow sticking from its thorax was a dead give away. Yanking it free she raised an eyebrow offering the shaft to the icy eyed prince. "You're lucky I wasn't right under it's fangs, the way it fell would've probably pumped enough venom into me to stop my heart." Electric blue eyes widened at the thought. Spinning away she checked for any wounded. No one, it seemed, had been hurt this time. Wiping her blade off she slide it back into its sheath, before going to receive orders from her Captain. Legolas had put her in Tauriel's group this time so she was who Avery answered to.

* * *

Running a wash clothe over her face Avery grimaced at the dirt that came away. She may or may not have fallen out of a tree after the combat earlier. Checking her reflection in the surface of the small stream next to their campsite she sighed. Nothing had changed for her in the last two years. Her hair had grown out and she'd cut it but that was about all. She had little scars covering her fingers were she'd nicked them on blades and the jagged scar on her cheek from the tree by the spider caves. Wringing the rag out she pushed to her feet. It was almost time to bed down for the night. Plopping down beside Legolas she sighed watching the fire. She barely saw the flinch as he reached over to add a log. Wrinkling her brow she studied him from the corner of her eye. Liquid gold hair was braided back in his customary warrior style, oceanic eyes scanned the forest around them, dark eyebrow were pinched together slightly. If she hadn't known him for two years she would've never realized he was in pain. His skin was pulsing just under his high cheek bones with the beat of his heart, nostrils flaring. Rolling to her knees she gave him a once over. His tunic had a tear in it just under his ribs. The dull green cloth was darkened by a small amount of blood. Sliding her pack off she looked for her medical supplies. "Pull your shirt up. I need to check how bad that is." A dark eyebrow shot up.

"Tis fine." She huffed placing her hands on her hips. Reaching forward she tried to tug his tunic out of his belt.

"Let me see." He jerked out of her reach, sliding to the end of the log he was seated on. Both eyebrows shot into her hair line. "Really?" The ellon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tis fine, Avery." Emerald eyes flashed as they narrowed right back.

"Bullshit, now let me see it!" The others wisely choose to look elsewhere. Moving closer the human sneered up at him. "You have got to be the must stubborn elf I have ever met. Now pull your damn shirt up so I can see." She ignored the faint dusting of pink that colored the tips of his pointed ears. She wanted to smack her forehead. "Don't you dare say it's not proper. I'm a healer. There's nothing you have that I haven't already seen many times before." Legolas grumbled under his breathe in rapid elvish. Many of the older ellon smirked, having muttered the same thing to their mates before. Being human Avery didn't hear it. The younger ones were staring wide eyed. She acted like it was no big deal telling the Prince what to do. She could be thrown in the dungeons for such liberties. Seeing she had won, she patted his arm up out of the way and tugged his shirt up slowly. The scrape was only about 4 inches and would be healed by tomorrow night but she still wanted to clean it just in case. Dabbing a bandage in sterilizer she wiped the scratch. Letting her mind drift she was pulling his tunic back down before she realized it. She'd thought of anything to ignore the hard plains of muscle that had just been in her face. She'd been shocked to discover that elves did not grown any body hair. She was also a bit jealous. She'd had to ask for a knife to shave her legs with shortly after arriving, the ellon she'd asked hadn't had a clue why she'd needed it.

* * *

The burgundy haired female wasn't sure she'd heard the platinum blond correctly. She was going where? Lake town? As in outside of Mirkwood? Shooting up from her chair the shorter female was practically bouncing in place. "When are we leaving? How long are we staying? Who else is going?" Legolas held off a grin. Avery acted so young sometimes, he often forgot how young she truly was. If she had been an elf she would have just grown out of her toddler stage. Yet their were other times when she seemed almost as ancient as his father. He didn't enjoy those times, she was so depressed and melancholy.

"We leave as soon as you are properly packed. Until I have renegotiated the kingdom's trade agreement. And only you will accompany me this time." Grabbing her pack, she stuffed a change of clothes in it, a simple trousers and tunic set that matched, along with her tooth brush and cleaning paste the elves used. Thank god she had appeared where she did most human's in this world probably didn't have the same standard of hygiene Avery was used to. Reaching for her undergarment drawer she snickered seeing the elven prince look pointedly out the window where Ever was perched on the rail shredding a piece of scrap paper. Sometimes it was fun to tease the ellon. After discovering that most female elves wore corsets the emerald eyed female had begged the palace seamstress to duplicate her bra before it gave out. The older elleth was skillful, she'd made prefect copies minus the underwire. But compared to what other females in this world were wearing Avery would take it any day. Stuffing in enough for a couple of days Avery zipped her bag closed and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Ready when you are." Seeing her humans move towards the door, Ever screamed before winging her way to her owner's shoulder. Rolling her eyes she ran a finger down the bird's back as Legolas held the door open for her. Even after two years of it Avery still raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Thank you, kind sir." The elf grinned.

"You are most welcome, my lady." Shortening his strides to match hers the blond glanced down at her. She had a tiny pug nose, wide expressive emerald eyes, full pouting lips, and the longest darkest lashes he had seen. Tiny dots speckled her nose and under her eyes nearly blending in with her coopery skin. No one in middle Earth had that coloration. Not that he knew of. Glancing up at him through said lashes she raised an eyebrow in question. He shook his head.

"Simply lost in thought." A sudden realization made him pause briefly. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" She blinked.

"Yes. It's been years, but once I remember the basics I should be fine." When she'd said that, she'd forgotten that most elves rode bare back. She had nothing to hold onto but the chestnut mare's mane. Seeing her look of dismay the elven prince offered to saddle the horse for her. Avery shook her head. "If I'm gonna live here the rest of my life I need to remember how to do this stuff." Legolas still kept a close eye of her as she was tightening everything down just to be sure. Avery was the first mortal friend he had ever had, it wouldn't do for her to perish so soon. Once he was satisfied he moved to help her onto the mare. Not seeing him the emerald eyed female lifted her foot to the stirrup, gave a few test jumps, then pulled herself up into the saddle. It didn't escape her notice however that they had given her one of the smaller horses in the stable. She got it, she was short. Shifting slightly to find her balance she beamed when Legolas literally jumped onto his painted mount. Lucky bastard, being an elf and all. Tauriel had wished them well when the redheaded elleth had spied them passing the barracks. "Lead the way, my prince." The blue eyed male gave her a look. She'd noticed after knowing him for so long that he hated it when people called him that. Walking around the small city with him a few times she understood why. Nearly every citizen greeted him with 'Mae g'ovannen, my prince.' In a twenty minute walk he probably heard it fifty times or more. And since he was well over 2000 years old he'd heard his title more than his actual name.

"Try to keep up." Both eyebrows shot into her hair line. With a quick shout the blond spurred his horse into a gallop. Making sure her weapons were tied down she followed him at a slightly slower trot. She hadn't rode in years and the forest path was winding. She'd be lucky if her legs weren't jelly by the time they got there.

* * *

Lake town was not what she had expected. The houses were run down and it smelled only marginally better than a dump. The houses, shacks really, were all built on stilts to be above the water if it rose. The summer sun shone brightly over head, glinting off of her companion's white blond hair, directly in her eyes she would like to add. Now Avery wished she would've brought her sun glasses, they were safely tucked into the back of her top dresser drawer however, and no help to her. Because of the darkness of Mirkwood in general the overly bright ball of gases in the sky rarely broke through the gloom there, the human had little use for her shades. Even looking away didn't help because the lake water was just as reflective as Legolas's stupidly pretty hair. Rocking with the motion of her mount the burgundy haired female shielded her eyes for a moment to check the location of her bird. Since clearing the trees Ever had been climbing higher and higher into the sky. Which wouldn't have been a problem except for the hawks and other raptors that made their home near the water. Avery would really hate to lose her beloved pet. She was one of the few comforts of home. Avery noticed nearly right away that the town's people eyed the elf warily, giving him a wide berth, few even gave her a look of disdain. Raising an eyebrow in turn she waved at them anyway. Killing with kindness. Much more pleasant then other types. Urging her horse next to her pointy eared friend she sighed. "Are you normally this popular or is it just me?" Electric blue orbs glanced around briefly.

"Men are wary of anything they do not truly understand." A thoughtful look passed over his angular face. "Many of the elderly remember me from their childhood, yet I have not changed. They are nearing the end of their life, mine has only begun. It is unnatural in their eyes." Avery snorted.

"I gotta say, for being in your 2000's you do look good for your age." She hummed a second, ignoring the pink tint his ears had taken. "Your dad, though, looks really good for his age. 7000 something at least and still breaking hearts? So unfair." Shaking her head she pushed her loose hair back over her shoulder, his ears were fire truck red now, and he looked a little grossed out too. Ha! "Me? I haven't even been hit on in the last 4 years." He gave her a puzzled glance, dark eyebrows pulling down over his bright cerulean hues.

"Why would someone wish to hit you? Is it a strange mortal tradition?" Avery laughed, leaning forward to pat her mare's neck when a equine ear twitched back at the low feminine sound.

"It's an expression from my world. They don't actually hit me, it means to show interest in courtship." She shrugged, she hadn't been looking for a relationship anyway. Her last serious one had ended very badly. Legolas made a sound of acknowledgement before dismounting with a practiced ease. Avery had been dreading this, she'd lost feeling in her legs about an hour ago. Giving a forced smile she brought that up to her companion. He blinked before throwing his head back in laughter. Avery gapped. She'd never heard such a light, happy sound before. Legolas was so reserved and polite inside his kingdom, outside of it, it was like the weight of being a prince melted off his shoulders and he looked younger, happier even. He was only a normal elf here, he could be himself.

* * *

Apparently there was one inn in Lake Town and in that one inn was one room available, thank god the one room had two beds. It shouldn't have been a problem, as Legolas actively napped on hers back in the palace, but it was. He was trying to protect her virtue or some other nonsense. Being as they'd arrived in the late afternoon the two had no choice but to wait until tomorrow to met the lord mayor. Brushing her hair out before bed she looked at her dark tresses then over at Legolas's platinum blond. "Hey, Legolas?" He looked up from cleaning one of his white knife's, sliding it smoothly back into a sheath. "Is it morally acceptable to ask to braid your hair?" He blinked. Elves rarely let anyone besides family and mates that close, but this was Avery. He trusted her with his life. She'd already saved it twice.

"Normally only mates and parents are allowed to help groom." She wilted slightly, dropping her brush to her lap. "However, you are my dear friend and it would be my honor to have you braid my hair." Dazzling leaf green eyes shot up to meet his darkening sapphires. She beamed, the scar on her cheek stretching and thinning out. She jumped up patting the chair she had just sit in, she wore only her tunic and britches having long since leaned her sword against the wall by her pillow. Her dagger was still tucked safely inside her sleeve. Shuffling over he sit, back straight and staring a head. Beginning on the long braid at the back of his head she worked it loose, running her fingers gently through the silky strands. Once it was out she started working on the smaller braids by his ears, careful not to touch them. Elf ears she'd learned were overly sensitive and not something to be played with lightly. Half way through she began humming a song, at the first note to leave her lips Legolas relaxed into her touch. "What are you humming?" It was a cheery lite tune with a flowing melody. She blushed having become lost in thought. Her voice was horrible, humming and instruments were really the only way she was meant to let others enjoy music. Having an idea she dug through her pack looking for her phone.

"My voice wouldn't do the song justice." He snickered, holding his hands up in surrender when she shot a glare his way, looking up from her screen just long enough to get her point across. Legolas knew she didn't have the best voice. He'd lounged over her in her swing many days were she had no idea he was nearby. Tapping something on the screen a piano note echoed in the room.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and Promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away some how_

Running her fingers through his hair she combed the white blond tresses like that for a while, until the songs had changed at least 3 times. Brushing the waves out of his hair with his own horse hair brush she spilt it into the same sections as before so it would stay out of his face. The long braid in the back she wove a 5 stranded waterfall braid. The tiny ones above his ears were trickier. Splitting them into 4 pieces she did a twist braid. She let the songs play through, humming softly so he could enjoy the lyrics. Making sure her hard work wouldn't come undone she stepped back to admire her efforts. It looked decent enough. She hadn't braided hair in at least 2 years now, since her nieces were the only ones who would let her. Maybe Tauriel would let her fix her hair too. There were a lot of styles for tresses that long. Patting his head she plopped down on her bed. Legolas pulled his new braids forward to inspect them. They were nearly perfectly woven, nothing like he could possibly attempt in doing his own hair, the weave seemed more complicated too.

"Thank you, melon nin." She waved him off, picking her phone up to turn the music off and save her battery. She hadn't brought her charger with her, the little solar powered device had been a god send. Her phone was one of the only things that kept her sane in the beginning.

"No, thank you for letting me do that. I love playing with hair. I normally play with Nibenion's, but he says boys are not to have styles in their hair until they come of age." Lifting her head off her pillow to see him she grinned. "An elf tradition? Only the grown elves are allowed to have pretty hair?" He pushed to his feet, seeming to glide back to his side of the room.

"In most elven culture we use braids to show our status." He reached up to touch just over his ear. "Warrior braids. I'm sure you have notice that some ellon have two braids over each of their ears, yes? They are mated. By all rights I should have to wear a circlet to show my title, but Ada has granted me leave when I am not attending important events. He knows I detest it." She nodded rolling to her side to prop her head up on her hand.

"Thranduil doesn't style his hair though. Is that just because he's a king..." She wrinkled her brow trying to remember. "No, never mind. The Lady of Light and her husband don't really wear braids either." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is still strange that you know things that you should not." She gave a one armed shrug.

"It's really awkward sometimes. Like I know what happens, but I can't say anything or it might change something for the worse. Your dad feels sorry for me, honestly. That's probably why he only puts me in the dungeon for a few hours when I piss him off." Legolas narrowed his eyes at her.

"He truly locks you away?" She grinned dismissing him with a wave.

"Only when you're gone. Me and the jailer have a bet to see how long he'll hold me when I organize his office." She sighed through her nose. "I love your dad but he is the messiest elf I have ever seen besides you. Honestly how you both find anything is way beyond me." The prince fought a blush. Avery had stumbled upon his room some months ago on accident. She'd been exploring the royal wing of the palace and he'd just gotten back from training. He'd left his door ajar and she'd peeked inside. Papers had cluttered the desks and shelves, his recent drawings, leaving the room looking messy and unorganized. His Adar on the other hand truly was disorganized. The Elven king had been since his wife had died years ago. She had been the one to sort through his papers and file them away.

"My Naneth was the one who kept everything in order. Though it has been more than two thousand years since her death my Adar still feels the pain of her passing as if it were only yesterday." She grimaced. Right, elves could only fall in love once. She'd forgotten about that. They never mention it in the movies and she hadn't read the books since middle school. The closest they come in the movies are Aragorn's moments with Arwen. They didn't talk of Fading from a broken heart or how in depth the elves emotions really ran, they seemed aloof and untouchable. Except when they died. Were the events she was a part of following the books or the movies? Shit she needed to find out. If Thorin and his company ever did pass through the woodland realm she would know... Wait Tauriel wasn't in the books was she? No Avery was almost positive she wasn't, back then she'd had a crush on the blond elf sharing the room with her, so she would've remembered a love interest. Then on Haldir because he was the strong silent type. Didn't he die at Helm's Deep in the films. Fuck. Didn't all the fair folk die in the films but Legolas during that battle? By the time the hobbit movies came out she had been lusting after Throin's and Thranduil's actors. Blinking back to the present she made a mental note to write down everything she remembered about what was to happen and hide it where only she could find it.

"At least he still has you." He grinned rolling on to his back and folding his arms behind his head.

"Sometimes I am not so sure that is enough." Then he started humming a jolly tune ending whatever she was going to say. Avery's heart ached for the elf. She knew Thranduil loved his son, he wouldn't be so protective of him if he didn't, but he was so distant and cold towards him Legolas had begun to doubt it.

* * *

When Avery cracked her eyes open the next morning Legolas was gone, having already started his day. A plate of food was setting beside her in the chair and a tiny green pouch was resting against her water with a note in beautifully flowing elvish. She could make it out, just barely. She was a really slow learner sometimes plus her mind was still groggy. Popping an apple slice in her mouth she brushed her shoulder length burgundy hair out again before picking the note up. It was money for her to spend. He didn't know how long negotiations would take but he wanted her to enjoy her time among her kin. Nibbling a grape she sighed. She should be happy to be with other humans but she already missed Tauriel and her elfling friends. She'd made a home for herself over the last two years in Mirkwood. Seeing as the prince had set a small plate of food out for Ever the emerald eyed female grabbed a whole apple off the tray and gathered her weapons. Her sword from the wall and her dagger from under her pillow. Helping her bird to her shoulder she checked to make sure she had her room key in her pocket before venturing outside. Exploring she found the market place quickly as it was bustling with activity. Taking a spot in the line moving around the stalls she scanned the merchandise. She didn't really need anything, Thranduil made sure she had any thing and everything she could want. More over Legolas made sure she had everything she could want, the king was paying a debt to her, nothing else. The Mirkwood prince had actually befriended her, his father tolerated her because he had to. Smelling something sweet she moved over to the tent selling it. The merchant raised an eyebrow at her giving her an uneasy look. Nose twitching she took in the cookies and pies. A baker. That would explain the smell.

"Greetings Lady Elf, to what do we own this _honor_." Avery blinked looking around for an elf. There was a nasty sneer in his voice and an unpleasant expression on his face directed at her. Aw, they thought she was one of the fair folk. Which in and of its self was ridiculous. She wasn't near pretty enough and she had scars and blemishes in sight. Elves didn't get freckles or scar very easily. Pushing her hair behind her ear she forced a smile. She was here with Legolas, anything she did would reflect on him and Thranduil. She'd have to behave. Pity.

"Good day, kind sir." The man's expression brightened seeing her rounded ear, before screwing up into a grimace at the pericings covering it. "A dozen cookies, any flavor will do." He blinked. Avery fought the urge to sigh. Was she speaking Sindarin? She was positive she spoke common here. Processing what she had said the man moved to grab a cloth bag to put it in, seeing she didn't have one. Apparently money was good even if it was elf money. Tying her purchase on her belt next to her sword she thanked him and moved along. Smelling meat next she headed in that direction. She hoped Legolas wouldn't be too disappointed that she was probably going to spend all the silver he had given her on human food. She loved living with the elves, but she needed more than berries and fruit to live. Spying the smoked meat hanging she weaved through the crowd. More than once she caught a hand reaching for her coin purse, she'd tapped the back of the hand and flash her dagger in her sleeve. The white bone handle glinting in the sunlight. Legolas had taken to training her in hand to hand combat, which meant up close and personal and dangerous. She'd gotten more scars from him than any other elf she spared with. She guessed that the others feared what their prince would do if they maimed her too much for him to have a turn.

Chewwing the tough beef in thought the burgundy haired female planned to move back towards the inn in town. Ever had already been squeaking for her to land on, the little bird couldn't find her since there was so many people around. Crossing over a bridge she snickered when the conure took the opening to land on her head. A passing woman jumped shooting her a leering glance. Shaking her head the emerald eyed female grinned. Tucking her jerky into her tunic she reached up to move the bird to her shoulder. What was there even to do in a town anyway? She'd shopped, and that was about it. Maybe find a book store, if there even was one in this town. Turning a corner she bumped into a tall, dark haired man. Blinking up at him she nearly smacked her forehead. Freaking Luke Evans. Really? When she'd first seen the hobbit films with her brother she'd had to explain that no, Orlando Bloom was not playing two roles. The resemblance was uncanny though. Only Luke was taller and Orlando was clearly dressed as an elf. Stumbling she would've toppled over if strong hands hadn't caught her arms and righted her.

"Forgive me, my lady." She blushed. She'd always been a sucker for Luke Evans since he'd played Dracula. Clearing her throat the girl stepped back a bit.

"It was my fault. Sorry." He frowned giving her feathered pet a strange look. With shoulder length dark brown hair and nearly black eyes he was pretty for a human. "I've uh, I've gotten myself lost I'm afraid." Avery scanned the surrounding building and came to the conclusion that she had wandered into the part of town she hadn't been to yet. He grinned baring straight white teeth. If she hadn't been living with elves the last two years she would've thought he was beautiful.

"If the lady would allow me," He stuck his arm out for her to take. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to where ever you may wish to go." She wanted to pinch herself, was this really happening? Taking his arm the way Tauriel had shown her, she gave a small smile up at him. Though he wasn't as tall as Legolas he was tall for a man of Middle-Earth.

"Thank you. I can't seem to find the inn. I and my companion are staying there until his business concludes." It was so hard to speak like she was from the dark ages. The elves had grown accustomed to her speech, here she'd probably be branded a witch and burned. Not likely, but she had an over active imagination. His steps slowed a bit at 'his business' but the smile never dropped from his stubble covered cheeks. It was almost weird seeing someone with facial hair again. She'd paused on the way into town thinking she was seeing things, then remembered that humans' did in fact grow beards. She had been farther away then she thought, they made small talk as the streets widened and the crowd thinned. The market had been on the other side of the town. Rounding a corner she spied the inn's sign hanging above the door. Letting his arm go she gave a small bow. "Thank you, my lord." He nodded his head stepping back.

"Perhaps I shall bump into the lady again on another day?" She grinned feeling the scar on her cheek pull.

"Perhaps." Spinning around she missed the look he sent the back of her head. She reminded him of his wife before she had died. It wasn't often that a woman did that. A fair haired elf appeared in the doorway just as she moved to open it. Her face brightened and the pointy eared male's eyes shimmered upon seeing her. The cerulean pools shifted from deep oceanic blue to the lightest azure. Nearly ice. "Legolas! I was wondering if you would be done by now." Smiling, the edges of his eyes crinkling he nodded, silver gold shimmering with the motion.

"Yes, my father has always been in high regard with the people of Lake Town. They approve of nearly everything to appease him." She nodded, a high laugh escaping her lips, before moving further into the inn. Bard lost sight of her glossy hair just before the elf turned overly bright eyes towards him for a spilt second. The cheer had vanished and a battle hardened warrior stared him down before the girl's voice reached him again and the prince was turning away, expression already softening again. "I bought cookies for the ride back home. And I bought jerky." Starting up the stairs she grinned back over her shoulder to the elf following her. "You had probably expected me to buy something worthwhile, but I'm a fat kid at heart. I'll always buy food first." He rolled his eyes for her to see as she fumbled with the key to the room.

"Avery, you have lived in my father's halls for two winters now. I know you eat nearly as much as a hobbit." She gasped pushing the door open. Spinning to him her eyes were twinkling in the afternoon sun shining through the window.

"I am wounded, Mellon nin. For that no cookies for you." She tugged the pouch from her belt, dangling it in front of his face. He scented ginger and some kind of nut. Along with the smoked meat she had meantioned earlier. Admittedly he hadn't had a sweet tooth since he was an elfling. He laughed making a swipe at the cloth. She beamed, dancing out of his reach. Avery made him feel light. Far lighter than he had felt before knowing her. Taking in the vision she made bounding around the room in the evening sun with the light gleaming off of her burgundy hair and the fire in her eyes at the challenge he presented he gave chase, not stopping until they were both breathless. Neither noticed as their fea intertwined just a little more.


	4. Year 4

**Thank you to everyone who faved or followed this story. It really means a lot to me.**

"Have you ever dove off of a waterfall? I have, when I was only 120. Adar was most displeased with me when he found out." The platinum blond elf lost focus for a moment to watch Avery's brightly colored bird swoop down beside him to land. Blinking back he turned to stare at her again, elf stare's were really creepy the emerald eyed female had found out. They didn't have to blink, and Legolas was taking advantage of that now that he had eaten all six of his cookies since they had left Lake Town not two hours ago. "When I was only an elfling, no more than 60, I stole my father's elk and rode through the forest of Greenwood. It was beautiful back then. The spiders and darkness had yet to invade our borders." The ellon leaned over to rub a flower and nearly tipped off of his horse, only his quick reflexes saved him. Laughing Avery pulled her phone out of her pocket. This was too good not to record. Fiddling with her cell phone until she had her camera up and recording she grinned at the tiny screen. Her chestnut mare bounced her along, the rhythm nearly putting her to sleep. Clearing her throat for effect she started.

"Let the record show that Master Elf is not to be given large amounts of sugar, for fear of the sugar rush that will no doubt follow." She shifted the phone to see over her shoulder where the platinum haired elf was practically buzzing with energy, he couldn't sit in one spot for long before he was scooting back further on his painted mount or sliding up closer to his neck. Giggling the girl zoomed in on his face where he was softly singing a happy melody. She couldn't hear it from up front but she could tell it was a song. Surprisingly the prince had a light tone, somewhat high for a male. It wasn't really that strange because he was soft spoken, a boyish voice when he wasn't in the middle of his father's fortress. Thranduil clearly had no idea how much stress it put on his son being the Prince. Upon entering the border of Mirkwood again the ellon sit up straighter, carried himself with more purpose and his normally expressive ice blue eyes hardened. Shaking her head she stopped her recording having caught the change on her phone. Slipping the device in her pocket she scanned the trees for any signs of movement. A few flashes here and a missed step by Maethon let her know the guard was following them, the newest guard besides her was always missing branches and had more often than not given away their position to the spiders they hunted. Letting Legolas take the lead she eased up on the reigns letting her mare that she had renamed, Winnie, slow. Really Mirkwood wasn't that bad if you could over look the giant spider nests that filled the forest from Dol Guldur to nearly the northern border.

* * *

Legolas had still been in a pleasant mood even after reporting back to Thranduil and training the rest of the day with the guards off duty. Maethon had challenged her to a sparring match that ended with her sporting a new bruise on her cheek and him with a grass stain on his trousers. She was no where near as fast as an elf but every now and then she could catch one by surprise. Avery smirked remembering the look of terror that crossed the young elf's face when Legolas declared he would be sparring with the ellon next. The human girl almost felt sorry for the dark haired elfling. Legolas could be a tad sadistic when he wanted to be. Their fight had left the boy limping and nursing a black eye that would no doubt take longer than a day to heal. The well aimed punched had left her own eye aching. She was glad the prince held back when they practiced, elves along with super human eyesight and hearing also apparently had super strength too. She'd hate to know what a full strength punch would do to her face. Smoothing her lilac tunic down she sighed leaning against one of the stone pillars just outside the inner gardens. Most of Thranduil's subjects stayed in the outer halls and city but few, close advisors and court members, milled around the inner workings of the fortress. The garden was full of flowering trees and bushes of every color, tulips, lilies and the occasional rose. Tilting her head back she gazed at the stars until a hand at her elbow made her jump. Legolas snickered beside her.

"Amin hiraetha, mellon nin. I was sure you heard me coming." (I'm sorry, my friend.) Holding out a clear glass she smiled her thanks taking it from his offered hand. Elven wine was much, much stronger than the human version. Three glasses and she was done for the night. Taking a small sip she hummed her appreciation. Legolas looked like royalty tonight, a light blue tunic embroidered with silver rested over his slim form along with dark gray leggings. His silver circlet rested atop his head gleaming in the torch light nearby. Once he'd returned from beating Maethon his father had whisked him away for an important meeting. One with a messenger from Rivendell if the gossip was to be reliable.

"Hannon le. I was lost in thought." (Thank you.) He gazed at her form a moment stepping closer when a cold wind messed her hair. She leaned further into his heat, where he shielded her from the wind.

"Where are your thoughts on such a beautiful night?" She blinked focusing on his face. Sometimes she was positive he could stare into her soul with his expressive cerulean hues. They seemed to glow with inner light now nearly making her breath catch in her throat. He was achingly beautiful, all elves were. Most elves however kept their distance, only coming close enough to be considered polite. Legolas had long since given that up, he was nearly pressed against her side, arm brushing against hers when either of them shifted. Clearing her throat she took another sip, turning back to the sky.

"A million miles away, in my world. I'm wondering if these are the same stars we see over there or if its an entirely different solar system. I can't make out any constellations I know." He gave the top of her head a pain filled look.

"Would you return if you could? Back to your world?" She closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"I don't think I could. I love my family, my brother and his wife, my nieces, my parents. But being here for 3 years has changed me. I wouldn't fit in anymore. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't go back to my job, my credibility is ruined with my disappearance, no where would hire me. I'd have to move back home with either my mom or my dad. I'm almost 30, I'm too old to be starting over again." She shrugged wiping a tear as it fell. "I love my family, but I don't belong in that world anymore." His heart soared hearing her admit that. He'd feared that should a portal open some how he would lose her, she was one of the best friends he had ever had, second only to Tauriel only because he had known her for 600 years. He tilted his head back to finish his wine, savoring the bubbly taste. Sitting the glass down beside her on a bench he smiled.

"If you were any slower today during training Maethon would have blackened your eye as well." She raised an eye brow at him in good humor.

"Slow you say?" He nodded.

"As a sluggard." A smirk spread over her face making her eyes twinkle in the star light. His heart nearly stilled at the vision. Sitting her own glass down beside his she shook her head.

"Could a slug do this?" Faster than he though possible her hand flashed out yanking the circlet from his head. Then she was off flitting through the trees and bushes casting joyous looks back at him. Watching her dance out of sight the prince let her have her head start before darting after her. Avery squealed catching a flash of platinum blond in the moon light filtering through the leaves above. Breaking off in a laugh she snorted when he tackled her into a pile of golden leaves. The couple they interrupted made a quick get away realizing the platinum blond hair of their prince. Gazing breathlessly up at him, her chest heaved. His expression was so tender as he hovered above her using his forearms to keep from squishing her. Beaming she slipped the circlet back into his hair, tucking a strand behind a delicately pointed ear. She wondered briefly if anyone else had seen this side of him before? From how cold he had been at the beginning and the glances all the elleth sent him she would wager not. Legolas was one of the best archers in all of Middle Earth, the most skilled member of the Fellowship when it was formed, able to kill a Nazgul with a single shot in the dark. Yet here he was chasing her through a garden, laughing like an elfling. Getting her breathing under control she shook her head, unaware her hair had fanned out behind her. Legolas nearly closed the distance between them, she hissed, breaking his train of thought, as something jabbed into her back. Rolling up and off of her, the prince helped her to her feet. Flinging an arm back she rubbed the sore spot the stick had poked her. Snickering at her offended expression he led her over to a nearby bench, beneath one of the many acorn trees, the same one the earlier couple had occupied. They enjoyed the rest of the night, joking and pestering each other. Legolas wouldn't have had it any other way. To Avery it didn't matter that he was Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm, it didn't matter that he was one of the deadliest warriors in the kingdom, to her he was just Legolas Greenleaf, and he hoped it stayed that way for as long as she was near.

* * *

Avery was not scheduled to go out with the next guard shift. No one had told her otherwise, so that morning she'd gotten up at the ass crack of dawn and dressed in her dull green tunic and brown leggings, belting on her sword and dagger she'd went to the tunnel to join the ranks in the back where the newer soldiers had to stay. Legolas, who was to lead this patrol spotted her burgundy hair in the low lighting of the stone tunnels. Making his way towards her he frowned down at her. "What are you doing here?" She blinked.

"Uh, I kinda always watch your ass when we patrol, that's why I'm in the back." The ellon sighed shifting his weight to lean closer to her so other's wouldn't over hear. It was a lost cause because they were elves, they heard everything. Ever ruffled her feathers snuggling closer into her owner's hair. It was well before the bird would normally be awake and she was drowsy.

"Father wishes for you to stay behind this time, so he may speak with you." She scowled crossing her arms.

"So I could've slept until I normally get up? Great, thanks for telling me." She saw the hurt in his eyes as soon as she snapped at him. She sighed running a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night. My backs been hurting the last few days." Concern darkened his sapphire orbs farther.

"Are you hurt? I thought you had landed wrong when I dodged you during training. You should have Cestare look at it before meeting with-" She covered his mouth with her hand, fighting a laugh.

"I'm fine. This happens every now and then. Its no big deal." She felt his lips twitch against her hand and she knew if everyone wasn't watching them at that moment he would've licked her palm to get her to let him go. She dropped her hand back to her side.

"If you are hurting, you should see the healer. It would ease my mind." Aw, he was so sweet sometimes. Completely naïve, but sweet.

"I have gone to see Cestare, there's nothing she can do." He stepped closer pressing a hand right over the place that was causing her pain, it relaxed under the heat of his palm.

"Please, for me?" She rolled her eyes up at him, leaning just a bit closer to his warmth. It was the last of Fall, she would need to bring extra layers the next time she went out.

"It's perfectly normal. This happens once a month for most females of my species." Though truthfully this was only the second one she had had since Falling. For that she was thankful, they didn't keep chocolate in supple here and she was craving it. Her statement only caused Legolas's dark eyebrows to lower more. "You know, that time of the month... Oh for Pete's sake! I'm having cramps because no one knocked me up this month. I'm not pregnant so my body is getting rid of the lining of my uterus." The elf jerked away from her faster than she had ever seen him move before, the tips of his little pointed ears flaming red. She laughed at the horror covering his face. Taking his frozen state to her advantage she wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed. "Be safe, my prince. I won't be there to watch your back this time." He unfroze just as she was pulling away. He gripped her shoulder, giving a squeeze. Smiling up at him she ducked back into the crowd to make her way towards Thranduil's office. If she was lucky he wouldn't be there and she could organize it a little. Luck wasn't on her side, reaching up to knock his deep voice made her jump. Pushing the beautifully craved doors open she spotted him behind his desk going over a document. "Good morning, my king. It would be so nice if someone would tell me what the hell was going on before hand." Liquid silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You try my patience, mortal." He pushed to his feet, towering over her. He was cold, ruthless even, but he was honorable and she had saved his son's life more times than he could count on one hand since Falling into this world. "I'll be glad to be rid of you for however long this errand takes." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Elrond of Imladris, has requested I send the human I seem to be keeping prisoner within my halls for his council. He has no doubt seen you in one of his visions, the meddling fool sticks his nose where it does not belong." She brightened.

"Lord Elrond? In Rivendell? Oh I bet its gorgeous this time of year." She smirked making the king's silver eyes narrow further. "It might have something to do with the distinct lack of spiders."

"If I were not sending you on an errand I would send you to the dungeons to stay until my son returns." She shrugged. Really the jailer had become a fast friend with how much Thranduil did lock her in her cell. She had her own cell picked out, it was the last one on the highest level just under the throne room. When a party was held the music and laughter could be heard from there. Not that she had to stay locked up during a party but she often just grabbed a few glasses of wine, the best in Middle Earth if Legolas's gloating was to be believed, and went to her swing to enjoy the stars. Most often the parties were to celebrate engagements and Bonding's. It made her think of her brother's wedding and of hers had she had one before everything had went to hell.

"When am I leaving?" He blinked. Her mood had shifted drastically. He was expecting more bite from her, he'd secretly come to enjoy their little spats. She was quick witted and sharp tongued, not many dared to disagree with him as of late. It gave him something to look forward to, even if his son was overly attached to something that would die in 40 or so years.

"You are to leave on the morrow. You may choose two others to go with you as companions. You will be delivering a message to Lord Elrond then returning post haste." She nodded, turning to look at the door.

"Is that all, your highness?" He waved her off, clearly a dismissal.

* * *

_Holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder Avery tried and failed to slide her nieces sippy cup into her car seat. Of all the days for William to want her to watch them it had to be when she had been up for nearly 36 hours on call. The 4 year old took it with clumsy fingers pulling it straight to her mouth. Just a few more blocks and she would be home. She'd put the twins down for a nap and turn on a Disney movie, or better yet, the Hobbit for Anna, the oldest to watch. She was in love with Thranduil's hair right now and Avery had to admit Lee Pace didn't look that bad in floor length robes and pointed ears. Pulling her jeep into her parking spot next to her fiancé's truck she turned the engine off. Opening the back door she unbuckled Anna and let her run to the house where Jason was already waiting. Letting her niece in the brown haired man shuffled his way to the jeep to help with the two year olds. Holly and Hailey had been a surprise, the best ones her brother had ever gotten according to him. Shouldering the diaper bag she tucked Holly into her side as Jason unbuckled Hailey and set her on his hip. She would've gotten both but her doctor had limited how much she could pick up last month. Being so late in the afternoon Avery moved to put the babies down for a nap. Pushing play on the Hobbit she started towards the kitchen to put the twins bottles in the fridge. Feeling someone walk up behind her she smiled letting Jason pull her back against his front. His hand went from her hips to resting on the gentle swell of her middle. They needed the practice with the kids anyway if they were going to bring one into the world soon. Reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair she sighed when his lips brushed her neck._

_"I hoped I'd have you all to myself today, babe." She hummed shutting the fridge door._

_"I know, but I hardly get to see them with my new hours and its only for today. Will and Janice needed a day to themselves. You'll be thanking me when its our turn to call in babysitting favors." He spun her around, covering her lips with his own._

* * *

_Avery knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The baby hadn't moved in days. She was a nurse, she knew most first time parents freaked out over every little thing, but she **knew** something was wrong. Jason had called into work to take her to the hospital. Her due date was only next week surely it wouldn't hurt to have the baby a little early. After being poked and probed for what seemed like hours the doctor arranged for an ultra sound. What she heard or rather what she **didn't **hear broke her heart in two. Wheeling the machine away the middle aged MD sighed running a hand over his face. He'd caught glimpses of Avery over the course of her pregnancy as she darted up and down the halls. She'd never looked happier and to have to be the one to tell her this was hard. "There are a number of causes for death this late into a pregnancy. The umbilical cord could've wrapped around her neck, it could be genetic, any number of things could be wrong." He reached up to squeeze her hand since her fiancé seemed frozen in place. "I'll have a c-section scheduled as soon as possible. I'm so sorry." That seemed to snapped Jason out of wherever he had gone to. Shooting to his feet he was up and out of the room before Avery had even seen him move._

_"Jason!" He didn't even pause as the door swung shut behind him. "Jason!" By the time she got discharged from her surgery most of his stuff had been packed and was sitting by the door. It was fair to say he blamed her for what happened. 6 years of her life down the drain just because the man she was supposed to love didn't love her as much as he claimed he did. He wouldn't listen to reason when she tired to explain what happened. He was hurting and he needed time. He didn't realize, she was hurting to, that she needed him now more than ever._

* * *

Shifting her weight in her saddle she huffed out a breath that drifted away on the breeze. Making it through Mirkwood had been easy. She was used to dealing with spiders and her two guards were old friends. Maethon had suggested one of his friend that had joined the guard the year before him. Both ellons had dark brown hair and hazel eyes which was common for silvan elves. Legolas and his father stuck out so much because they were sindar elves. Watching the Misty Mountains get closer and closer the human shuddered. It may not be for another 60 or so years but a great demon lived beneath those mountains. They'd planned to take the High Pass as it was closest to Rivendell. Being on the road for 3 days they were half way there. When the up hill slope started, Avery felt sorry for Winnie. The smaller mare was keeping pace fine with the taller horses but every now and then her hooves would slip on an ill placed rock. Maethon raised a hand to signal them to be quiet, stopping there easy banter. An elven ear twitched before hazel eyes widened in alarm. "Orcs!" Avery paled. She could deal with spiders and the average pick pocket, but orcs? She was going to die. The other rider sped past her. Digging her heels in she urged Winnie into a run hoping the orcs didn't have wargs or worse. They had just passed over the crest of the mountain when she heard the snap of a bow. A black arrow slammed into her mare's chest sending the horse tumbling and her flying. Skidding to a stop she pushed to her elbows. Winnie whimpered from where she lay, bleeding out because the way she had landed pushed the arrow further in almost up to the dark feathers at the end. No, not Winnie. She'd had her since Legolas had taken her to Lake Town for the first time last year. Seeing his friend in trouble Maethon's friend turned his horse around. Staggering up she waved her arms frantically.

"No keep going! Leave me here!" The elf frowned. The spilt second it took for him to realize what had happened was to long. A dart, smaller in size to the arrow that had felled her horse pierced his back. Gasping he slung his bow from his shoulder notching an arrow. Loosing it, one orc archer fell but another took his place. Two more bolts sunk into his chest piercing his lung and nicking his heart. No. Maethon cried out seeing the other ellon slip to the ground gasping. Time seemed to slow as she watched the new archer notch another arrow aimed straight for the young elf's back as he was sprinting to his friend. Something dark snapped inside her. No one else was going to die because of her today. A burning rage rose up blanketing her senses. No one else! Digging her boots in she charged surging over the distance, black blood covered her face as her sword spilt dark gray skin. Another orc screeched near her and she was off again. She would protect her friends, she would live to fight another day. She had too much to live for. Legolas would never forgive her if she died here. Something lodged into her side and a yowl escaped her throat. Clawing her way forward, when had she fallen to all fours, she ignored the liquid gushing from her side and the arrows aimed at her back, she needed to protect Maethon. The tinged of a bow was the last thing she heard before her world faded to black, an inhuman roar surrounding her senses.

* * *

Legolas looked forward to seeing Avery's smiling face every time he returned from patrol. Her emerald orbs could light up even the darkest of tunnels. Scanning the crowd he frowned not seeing her anywhere. Maybe she had over slept? They were back much earlier than normal. He may have been hurrying everyone along because he wanted to make sure she was well. He'd had a bad feeling since the day after the patrol had switched. Tauriel had assured him everything was okay during their watch but he could not shake the feeling that something was amiss. Hurrying to his room to freshen up and change the elven prince missed the looks the staff sent his way. They had realized that the young prince had a special place in his heart for his human. Shutting his door quietly behind him Legolas soon found himself just outside of Avery's room. Raising his hand to knock he paused. Something didn't feel right. Trying the knob he wrinkled his brows. Avery never locked her door unless she was gone. Trying again he felt his chest squeeze. He wouldn't panic. This could mean anything. He'd find his father, he would surely know what was going on. Storming through the palace he was unaware of how much he truly looked like his sire in that moment. Coming to the throne room he threw the doors open letting them bang off of the stone walls. Thranduil blinked, an easy smile curling his lips. "Ah, Legolas. You've returned." The king nodded to Tauriel, shooing her away.

"Where is she?" Thranduil cocked his head to the side. Tauriel shot a glance over her shoulder on her way out of the room. She had never heard him sound like that before, he was furious and scared all at the same time. The doors clicked shut behind her blocking the rest of the conversation from her with magic wards put in place centuries ago.

"Where is whom?" Legolas felt his teeth clench.

"Now is not the time for games." He hissed, marching to stand inches from his father. "Where is Avery?" The smile melted from his father's face, replaced with a tired stare.

"I do not know. I sent her on an errand three weeks pass and she has yet to return. Elrond had inquired about something and I deemed her worthy of carrying the message." The older elf moved to a table off to the side to sit. "When she and her company were gone longer than expected I sent scouts. All they found was her long dead mount and the remnants of a savage battle. Orcs lay ripped to pieces, entrails torn from their bodies. Whatever attacked them left none alive, even your little human was not spared. Her sword and dagger were returned but they could not find a body. Bits of her clothes were scattered about, some soaked in blood." The elven king sighed. "You knew she was going to die, such is the way of mortals, Legolas." Looking up at his son Thranduil felt a moment of panic. Fair skin had turned an unhealthy shade of gray, his heir looked as if he would be sick. His icy blue orbs glistened wetly in the low light of the room, the expressive orbs losing most of their inner light. A shudder ran through the prince's body. "The hurt will not last long, she was here only a blink of your lifetime." Some fire flared back into his eyes.

"You do not under stand, Adar. She was- is my-" Legolas broke off biting his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. Looking away he continued not wanting his father to see the tears escape his eyes. Avery had come to mean so, _so,_ much to him over the last few years. Much more than his father realized. "She was my friend." _She was my Bond._ "I came to care for her, greatly." Thranduil knew he should've never let his son get so close to a child of man, it would only prove to be ill fated. He's son had a gentle heart, one not suited to that of a ruler. If he could find Legolas a good mate to rule beside him only then would Thranduil even begin to think of stepping down. That was still thousands of years away though. Legolas was still young, and full of spirit. Forcing himself to stand straight the prince gave a shallow bow to his king. "I am not feeling well, Ada. I will retire for the day.' With out waiting to be dismissed the platinum blond elf swept out of the room. Barely making it to his bed he collapsed into his sheets. Even now he could faintly smell Avery on them. She had always complained that he got a giant bed all to himself, a giant tub too. He'd allowed her to use it when he was on patrol. That would never happen again now. No more watching the stars from her swing. No more teasing, and wistful smiles. No more games of chase through the garden that ended with them tumbling into the grass breathless, side by side. No more ventures to Lake Town to just be themselves, to just enjoy each other. No more close combat training that ended with him clinching her to his front just to inhale her natural scent and feel her chest heave against him. No more flashing emerald eyes when he upset her. No more heated arguments when he was clearly wrong. No more Avery. His heart jolted at the thought, squeezing painfully tight in his chest.

* * *

Tauriel was beginning to worry for her prince. Legolas had not been the same since returning from patrol and learning Avery had been killed. It was as if the light of the Aldar had faded from him. He had no will to go on. His zest for life had all but disappeared, and he was only a shell of his former self. He was worse than before Avery had dropped into their lives. He was emotionless, a zombie. She loved him like a brother, she could not bear to see him as such. In the weeks that followed her friends disappearance, it hurt too much to think of her as dead, she had watched her prince's eyes dim and his skin grow gray and waxy. Almost as if he were-. She gasped. Legolas was Fading! Had Avery truly come to mean that much to him? The little human had come to be a sister to the red headed elleth, the first family she'd come to have since Thranduil had found her abandoned in the forest over a millennia ago. With great haste she made for her king's office. Knocking quickly she nearly barged in when he took to long to answer. When his voice did ring out she nearly hit one of the stationed guards in her hurry. She bowed at the waist seeing her king studying a scroll near the window. "My lord, Legolas is Fading." He gave a slow blink before looking up with liquid silver eyes.

"Yes, I am aware." That made her pause. If he knew then why had he done nothing about it?

"Allow me to lead one last search, please. If not for Avery, then for your son." He turned, long robes sweeping behind him.

"What do you hope to find? A body so he may Fade faster? Surely you can not think her alive after a full moon cycle has passed." She pressed her lips. It would give Legolas closure if nothing else to have a body to mourn. Thranduil gave a sigh.

"Very well. Mount a search but do not tarry long. One human girl is not worth anymore elven lives." She bowed before sprinting from the room. Legolas would want to come once he found out, he would demand it. He'd headed the last three searches and came back empty handed. He blamed himself for not being by her side.

* * *

Coming upon the battle site the search party fanned out to look for anything the others may have missed. Legolas stared at the place Winnie had fallen. The mare had been buried further down the mountain, it was what Avery would have wanted. He couldn't leave the poor horse to be feed upon by anything passing by. Urging his horse to the other side of the mountain the prince frowned seeing a crimson fletched arrow. Rivendell commonly used red feathers. Looking further down he cursed himself for not thinking the battle had moved from where it started. Many orc bodies still lay strewn about just past an outcropping of rocks and further still a bright orange feather was tucked under a stone. Ever's if he knew anything about tracking. Calling Tauriel to him he gave the order to continue on to Rivendell where hopefully his little human safely awaited him.

Legolas had always found Imladris to be beautiful, second only to Greenwood before the darkness ravished the land. With dozens of waterfalls and great white stone towers, it was the western most elf settlement in Middle Earth. He had hoped to bring Avery here during the next council meeting. Lord Elrond had always been friend to his father and in turn him. His twin sons had trained with their guard to hone their skills when they were only elflings, not much older than Legolas himself. Arwen, the elf lord's only daughter was closer in age however and all the trips the elven prince had to endure during his adolescence had been because their parents had hoped they would bond. The Evenstar was far too tame to draw the icy eyed prince's attention for very long however. He needed a wild spirit to match his own, and he had found that in Avery. Dismounting when he cleared the archway to the inner courtyard Legolas took the steps two at a time. He hoped, he prayed that Avery would be here. If not he was not long for this world anyway. Imladris guards nodded their heads in acknowledgement when he passed. He'd been here enough over the millennia that the older guards knew him by sight. Most had to look away quickly, they knew the signs of an elf Fading. It caused them pain to see one so young whose light had diminished so. Elrond met him in the hall just outside of his office.

"Well met, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Well met, Elrond Peredhil." Giving the Mirkwood prince a hard stare the dark haired elf narrowed his eyes.

"You are not meant to Fade, tell me, what has caused this?" Legolas ran a hand over his face feeling more drained than he ever had before.

"A month ago three riders were attacked in the High Pass. We believed all had died. Among them would've been a female. Young, with forest green eyes that can see into one's soul and deep burgundy hair that shines purple in the sun's light. Please, tell me you have seen her." His soft voice cracked at the end urging Elrond to answer.

"I fear you will not like what I have to tell you. She was here for a time, but no longer. She suffered at the hands of the orcs even after I removed their black bolts from her side." Electric blue eyes clinched shut. She had passed. He would soon follow her then. Seeing his expression crumble the older ellon frowned.

"Legolas she is-"

"Adar!" Two voices called together. Legolas didn't bother to look back at his old friends, the world was swaying around him. Darkness crept into his vision and the elven prince knew no more as the floor rushed up to meet him.

* * *

**Ah, cliffhangers. Gotta love um.**


	5. Year 4 Part 2

**Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, or reviewed. Honestly you have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel. As always I write because I enjoy it, so I apologize for any missed spelled words or grammar errors.**

Avery had never felt pain like this before. Considering she'd had a C-section a few years ago, this was bad. Her insides felt like they were on fire. Organs were flaring up and burning. Crying out when it became too much she struggled against the hands that held her down. Soft words were whispered in her ears, elvish. Yet she could not focus enough to understand them. Lashing out her nails caught skin, one of her captors jerked back with a cry. Good it served them right. They deserved it for holding her here, where ever here was. She'd been floating for days, weeks even inside her own mind. Legolas would be so disappointed that she wasn't there when he got back. She'd have to make it up to him if she made it back alive. Darkness swam in her mind again and she was pulled back down.

* * *

_Over the months that Avery had been living inside the Eleven King's halls she had begun exploring the lower levels where most of the maids and servants worked. It was a welcomed change from the twisting and turning walk ways in the higher levels. Here she didn't have to worry about falling to her death from not paying close enough attention. The first few times the head maid had shooed her from the room, after that she had given up muttering something along the lines of her being a no good mortal. That was fine, most of the others were nice enough. Some even made room for her to set and help pill potatoes or husk corn. Tauriel was not holding back in her training and more often than not Avery could barely hold a knife her hands were shaking so much. It was in the kitchen where she met Lauriel, the blond haired elleth who was so sweet and a tad shy. She wore her golden tresses in a side braid that hung over her shoulder to keep it from her face. If Avery had fallen into an Anime she would've demanded that she change it right away. Big brown doe eyes took in the world with child like ease. Lauriel had explained that she was barely into her adulthood at 72 years young. Avery had to wonder what elves her age looked like. The blond female had gestured to a teething infant in response. Avery hoped she'd been joking. The burgundy haired mortal spent many afternoons sitting beside her new friend skillfully skinning spuds and trying to follow along with the newest gossip in elvish. For only barely starting the basics a month ago she thought she was doing rather well. That is until one of the other maids made a nasty comment that she didn't quiet understand, and Lauriel jumped to her defense. The human wasn't stupid, she knew most of the people in Thranduil's kingdom didn't care for her. She was mortal, she was an outsider and she was taking up their very single and very available prince's time. Not that she meant to. He sort of just hung around where ever she happened to be. He was her friend but that was all that would develop in such a short 6 months or so. The other elleths shot her sneering glances but never Lauriel, she was kind and a little naïve honestly. It probably had something to do with the dark haired ellon that was training to join the guards next year. The same one that had taunted Avery on the feilds this morning for her terrible aim. A distant door opened and many of the other females set straighter, pausing in there chores to cast sly looks over her shoulder. From their expressions it was either the king himself or Legolas. Tilting her head back she locked eyes with electric blue. Grin breaking out over her face she set her knife and potato down._

_"Legolas! You weren't due back till tomorrow." He quirked an eyebrow taking in her appearance._

_"Has my father banished you to the kitchens?" She blinked wiping her hands on her barrowed apron._

_"No, I was simply helping Lauriel and the others. Tauriel already kicked my ass today so I'm resting until tomorrow." He frowned at her use of language before shaking his head._

_"If you are finished I have something to show you." She nodded pushing to her feet, bidding the others goodbye. She'd followed the prince up flight after flight of stairs until she had no clue which floor she was on or where in the palace. Pushing a heavy wooden door open she gasped as sun light nearly blinded her for a moment. The room they were in was barely over the tops of the trees but the sun was dipping down below the horizon. Hues of yellow, orange, and gold filled the sea of leaves in front of her, like late Autumn. Oh Gods had she already been here that long? She sniffled quietly. Did her family miss her as much as she missed them? Had they given up on finding her yet? The first tear fell unnoticed until more followed behind it. Feeling the shift in her energy Legolas panicked._

_"I am sorry if this has upset you." She laughed wiping her checks in vain._

_"No this is beautiful. I just hadn't really realized I'd been here this long. I arrived here at the beginning of summer. It's nearly winter. My family has to be worried sick." The elf searched for something to say._

_"You will always be welcomed here. For however long you choose to stay." She gripped his hand giving it a light squeeze._

_"Oh, Legolas." Forcing a smile she turned to watch the light fade from over the trees, and the world darken to night._

* * *

Elrond frowned feeling the mortals mind surge to the surface then fade back into the darkness of her unconsciousness. The little female had retreated deep inside her subconscious to cope with the pain the dark poison was causing inside her body. By all rights the female should have been dead from the amount of poison that had been in her body. The orcs had shot her with enough arrows to fell even the strongest of elven warriors, a little woman should have perished. Yet what his sons told him gave him pause. The burgundy haired human had not been human when the patrol had arrived. She'd been something else, something that was thought to be all but extinct. A feline skin changer. A race said to have died out centuries ago. If this truly was the little human Thranduil had been housing the last few years the Elven King had found a rare Treasure. A sudden shift had the dark haired elf looking back down. Rolling onto her side the mortal grimaced feeling her wounds pull even in her restless sleep.

"Legolas." The soft mummer had the millennia old Lord's ears burning the faintest pink. That was the name she most frequently whispered. The Woodland Prince must surely hold a special place in her heart for her to call out for him so. If Orcs were not attacking his boarders more frequently he would send word to Thranduil, surely his son was missing the little mortal as well. Elladan had been making sly comments about Legolas since returning from Mirkwood not two months ago. The issue of Aragorn could not wait and they needed to know the Elf King's stance on the matter. While he had been visiting the stone halls of the Woodland realm the older twin had found it hard to break Legolas's attention away from his mortal for very long at all. And even when he did secede the blond elf's fea, his very essence searched for her. Silvan elves may not practice the art of Fea reading but in Rivendell all healers were well versed in it. Shaking his head Elrond pushed to his feet. Once the female woke he would need to speak with her.

* * *

Groaning Avery sit up in her bed, well in the bed she was barrowing until she could get back to Mirkwood anyway. Elrond had checked her wounds twice a day for the last week, finally she had been cleared to move. Now if she could talk someone into giving her something to wear besides a dress. Slipping into the dark grey material she struggled with the laces. Behind her the door clicked open and a soft gasp made her pause. Spinning, maybe too quickly for her side pulled and she nearly went down with the surge of pain she felt all the way up her spine, she met the soft grey eyes of Arwen. The elf maiden had a soft beauty to her that no human could hope to match, even in Mirkwood Avery had heard tells of it. The only other elf that came close was Tauriel but the Evenstar was nearly other worldly. Aragorn had no hope of not falling if he already hadn't. Shit, when even did the events of the hobbit take place? Arwen's gasp broke her out of her thoughts. The dark haired elleth rushed over to help her.

"You should not be out of bed yet, Lady Avery." The green eyed female scowled.

"If I have to set still one more day I'm going to go crazy. A cracked rib didn't stop me last time and a few arrow holes won't this time." Sucking in a breath when the elleth pulled her lace strings too tight she bit her lip to keep from cursing. "At least let me set outside. Lord Elrond cleared me yesterday." Arwen sighed tying the last set. Seeing her reflection Avery grimaced. Legolas and Tauriel would laugh if they could see her, the grey dress wasn't anything to write home about but it was the best they had on short notice. Human's, Avery had discovered were much more curvy than elves. If they would just give her pants and a shirt she could make due.

"Father should not have done that. You are still much too hurt to move about on your own." Avery gave her a pleading look. "I suppose just to the garden and back wouldn't be to strenuous." As it turned out Arwen knew what she was saying, by the time Avery made it to the nearest bench her legs were shaking. She cursed herself for being so weak. "Lady Avery, for you to be up and walking so soon after taking so many black arrows is remarkable. Please do not be so hard on yourself." Muttering to herself in Sindarin she missed the look of surprise that crossed over Arwen's face. Not many humans bothered to learn elvish. But if the rumors were true than Avery had been the guest of Thranduil for the last three years, it was only right that she learn.

"I'm only disappointed that I've been bed ridden this long. Legolas has surely returned from his boarder patrol, I was to swap out with him." The elleth blinked in surprise.

"Surely Prince Legolas would not allow you to endanger yourself in such a way. Maidens have no place in the guard." That gave Avery pause. Rivendell, she was coming to learn was much different from Mirkwood. The females here practiced sewing and crafts of the sort, in the Woodland Realm true most guards were male but a decent percent were female as well.

"My King does not differentiate. The Captain of his guards is female. She's one of the best warriors I've had the pleasure of meeting." She grinned. "And no Legolas hates the fact that I joined the patrol. But as he is not my keeper, has no say in what I do. He's a dear friend, as is Thranduil when he deems me worthy to stay out of the dungeon." Arwen nearly gasped again, were the Mirkwood elves truly so uncouth as to allow such things. Maybe when people described their wilder kin as 'less wise and more dangerous' they were being truthful.

"How awful! I'm sure Father would permit you to stay here should you wish it." Avery quirked an eyebrow. That would probably start a war with how protective Legolas had turned lately. Having escorted Maethon to the healer the last time he spared with the Prince she knew how much damage the blond had truly done. All because the dark haired ellon's fist had grazed her cheek. The mortal shrugged, frowning when the material of her dress hindered her movement. If her pack had survived the attack she would've had clothes to wear. Thankfully she'd thought to leave her phone in her room. Ever had also shown up within her recovery staying close to the border of the halls. Without the threat of giant spiders the little conure was exploring her surroundings. Avery couldn't wait to explore herself. The many waterfalls around the citadel were breathtaking. The bridges crossing over the rivers below nearly prefect for jumping. Legolas wasn't the only one with a wild side.

"I actually enjoy living with the wood elves, milady. Tis exciting." She gave an eye roll. "Also someone has to keep the Princeling out of trouble. I believe Leggy has yet to realize he is far from invincible."

* * *

Avery paused in crossing the bridge closest to the tallest waterfall in Rivendell, enjoying letting the water speckle her face. It had been to long since she'd gone for a swim and the human was almost positive she had persuaded Arwen to go with her. Maethon had volunteered to go as a look out but the way his dark orbs kept darting to the Evenstar Avery knew she'd have to pick someone else. The elfling was smitten. Poor Lauriel, she'd had the biggest crush on the ellon last they had spoken. The burgundy haired mortal couldn't blame him. Arwen was beautiful inside and out. She was polite, well versed, and had a mischievous side when her older brothers were around. The first time she had met them they'd tried to pull the twin thing with finishing each others sentences, trying to either confuse or annoy her. She snickered pointed at each one, given the correct name, then explained that she had twin nieces back home who did the same thing. They pouted before pestering her the rest of the day. She'd talked them into showing her to the training grounds the next evening. While not well enough to actually practice she could watch and learn the different techniques the Rivendell guards used. It was the week after Elrond had deemed her well enough to ride again that she had remembered what had happened to Winnie. The little mare had deserved more than to give her life like that. She'd been paired up with one of the painted stallions Legolas rode to breed the next spring, it would be her first foal. Thinking of the black arrow that had killed her horse a rage bubbled in her stomach until she was shacking. Stumbling to her feet she barely made it a step before her form exploded into a mass of fur. Freaking out she had nearly taken Elladan's head off when she spun to find him. Razor claws dug holes in the inner courtyard. New sounds, things she had never hoped to hear before entered her ears. Pupils silted in the sunlight as clouds uncovered the sun. Muscles shifted under near-black burgundy fur, emerald eyes were impossibly wide in panic. She gave a pitiful yowl spotting a familiar head of dark hair weaving through the growing crowd. Elrond had seen her transform from a passing balcony, too close to his oldest for comfort.

"Avery, you must calm down to change back." She gave another yowl.

_That's easy for you to say! You didn't just turn into an animal!_

The elf lord led her away from prying eyes and after only an hour of explaining what had happened and how to fix it she was setting in a chair, albeit shaking and extremely pale. Sipping her tea, what tea she hadn't spilt in her lap from nerves, she closed her eyes to think. "So I'm a shape shifter? Is that what your trying to tell me?" She set her cup down. Arwen had gotten a nice eye full when she'd brought Avery clothes. Shifting had destroyed what she'd had on. Elrond nodded clasping his hands in front of his face, where he set at the head of the table. "That's impossible. I'm completely human. Skin changers and such are just stories. Like goblins and fair-" She cut herself off smacking her forehead, hard. Like goblins and fairies and elves she was going to say. But in this world where she had lived for three years now elves, dwarfs, hobbits, even demons were real. So why the hell couldn't she be a were-cat. A Jaguar if her animal classification was right. The were bigger and more muscular than leopards. And from how short Elrond had been while she was furry she was nearly the same height as Thranduil's Elk. She felt a migraine coming on. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she sighed. Life had been so simple before she'd tumbled down the rabbit hole, her mother had always said her free spirit would get her in trouble, she was starting to see that her mother was almost always right. Pushing on to unsteady feet she gave a swallow bow of her head, anymore and she'd probably fall. "If you'll excuse me, my lords and lady. I think I'll retire for the day." The younger twin opened his mouth to protest, they were supposed to go riding after all, but a look from is father had his mouth snapping closed. Avery had just had her whole life turned upside down, she could have all the time she needed to come to terms with this.

* * *

The emerald eyed girl had only mopped for a day and a half. So she was a shifter? So she was no longer completely human? Some how she should've seen this coming. Her mother's tribe had legends and stories of skin changers. People with the ability to change into an animal at will. Her very family was rumored to be the descendents of the last chief to posses the ability. If she could come to terms with never possibly seeing her family again and face down giant spiders on a near daily basis, she damn well could take being a giant cat. Her best friend was an elven prince that was millennia older than her, she still wouldn't be the odd one out in a group meeting. Tugging her tan leggings and silver tunic on the next morning she grabbed an apple from a breakfast tray on her way through the dinning hall. The twins had wanted to scout the area the day before, maybe she could catch them before they left this morning. Hurrying down the many stair ways leading out into the court yard she paused seeing a familiar painted mount. He shouldn't have been here, surely Thranduil wouldn't have sent his son to fetch her? Elrond had sent a message... No he hadn't. With the best known path between here and Mirkwood unsafe, no letter had been sent letting the King known she and Maethon were safe. They had probably thought her dead. Hearing the distant sound of hooves over the stone bridge leading into Rivendell she turned sprinting towards Elrond's office. Without the danger of falling off of the twisting and turning paths in Mirkwood Avery did not have to mind her footing and thus ran full out until she rounded the last corner. Skidding to a stop she gasped. What had happened? Why was Legolas on the floor? The twins were frozen much like her, snapping out of it they darted forward flipping the Prince over and checking for injury. Elrond sighed.

"Move him to a private room, he'll need a few days to recover." Hefting him into their arms Avery could do nothing but follow after them. Why had Legolas fainted? His color was a deathly grey upon closer inspection, surely he had not become ill in the few short weeks she had been away. She had barely been gone a full month. Sighing Elrond shook his head. "No medicine can heal what is wrong. Only time and exposure." Avery wrinkled her brow moving forward to grasp the Prince's pasty hand. It was boney, far thinner than the morning she had hugged him bye before his patrol set out. Almost as soon as her skin touched his something surged up and wrapped around her, something invisible and warm. It made her feel at peace and wanted, just like Legolas did. Running a thumb over his knuckles the burgundy haired female brought their hands to her lips to place a kiss on his overly pale skin. Looking up her emerald eyes locked with Elrond's grey.

"Time and exposure to what? A plant? A magic stone?" The elven lord ushered his children out of the room, there was no more they could do.

"You. The young Prince is no doubt Fading because he thought you dead. Elves are not like humans, what they feel is deep and lasts an eternity. You simply being here, close to him will do him a world of good." That shook Avery to her very core. Legolas, her head strong warrior prince, who was too cocky and rash, yet sweet and caring, a know it all, a curious creature, so naïve yet knowledgeable, was _Fading_ because he thought she had died. In her mind he was near infallible. Sure he'd had close calls, but he'd never been so close to death. She almost couldn't comprehend it. She was human, she was going to die in 50 or so years. Probably a great deal less with how reckless her friends were. He couldn't _Fade_ just because she had died. She was Mortal. Sighing she set on the edge of the bed using her free hand to smooth platinum hair into place. His cheeks looked hallow, dark bags were under his eyes, it brought tears to hers. Legolas Greenleaf was never to look like this and certainly not for her. She wasn't worth it. He was destined for so many great things. Shaking her head, because there was no helping it now she settled in beside him humming a soft tune to herself to pass the time. If Leggy needed her then come hell or high water she'd be there.

* * *

A soft voice brought Legolas back from the darkness that was swimming in his mind. He must have died, because it was Avery's low tone. It had never sounded so sweet before or so prefect. "Now I see fire, inside the mountain~. I see fire, burning the trees~. And I see fire, hollowing souls~. I see fire, blood in the breeze~. And I hope that you remember me~." It was one of the melodies that she hummed often, he knew most of the words. She'd explained that it was a song of the fall of Erebor. She broke off to hum the rest of the chorus and Legolas dared open his eyes. He frowned taking in the ceiling and slight breeze. It was as if he were still in Rivendell. Tilting his head towards the low humming he smiled taking in the vision of Avery perched on the window sill in the fading evening sun. It reflected off her burgundy hair making it burn and then pools of green were staring into his soul. His breath stopped in his chest at the emotion in them before his little human had launched herself across the room and was pulling him up into her arms. "You stupid idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I've been. Don't you ever do something that moronic again!" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, inhaling her wild scent. It reminded him of day break, when everything was just waking up and coming out of the darkness. The first few precious beams of sunlight shining through the clouds. He chuckled as she continued to fuse. Finally she pulled away, all too soon for his tastes.

"What have I done to upset you so?" She scowled swatting his chest. Puffing her cheeks out she growled the sound rather impressive for one so small.

"You complete ass! You were going to **Fade**!? How would that help anyone?" Scooting further back she ran a hand through her hair. She'd set and watched him drift between life and death for three days. Her nerves were shot and she needed a drink, a strong one. Just as suddenly as her anger had surfaced it was replaced with tears. "How could you even think of doing that? What about your dad? Or Tauriel? They both still need you. I'm not worth your life." Cupping his face in her hands she forced him to stare at her, and he had honestly never seen a more beautiful sight. She was _alive_, and here with him. Covering her hands with his own he nuzzled into a palm.

"Yes you are. If their was ever someone I would give my life for, it would be you." Shutting her eyes she shook her head. Pain filled her expression and he near panicked. Was she still injured? Had she not fully healed yet?

"Promise me-" Her voice broke and she had to start over. "Promise me that if this happens again and you think I've died, you will not Fade because of me. You have so much left to live for, so much left to do. I will have died and rotted before you even begin to understand what I'm talking about." His ice blue eyes darkened.

"You would have me live with this anguish in my soul? For the rest of eternity?" She chewed her lip and he wanted more than anything to lean forward and cover her mouth with his own. The very thought shocked him. Where had that idea even come from? She was his Bond but that could mean any number of things for an elf. To him she was his best friend, his most trusted companion. The first moment he'd seen her he knew she was married to another in her world. Even still thinking her dead for near a whole moon cycle had killed him. She meant _so much_ to him. "Do you truly not understand how deeply I feel for you?" She sighed running a thumb under his cheek bone. His face was still far too hollow but his color had returned and his fire was back.

"I cherish you, above all else in this world. You are my best friend, but I can not be the reason you die. Think of all who depend on you." She leaned forward pressing her forehead against his. "Thranduil would be crushed to lose his only son, he's already lost your mother. How could he bare to lose you too? Tauriel is like your sister. Your realm would lose its Prince." He searched her ever shifting eyes.

"And what would you lose?" She rolled her eyes pulling back to smooth his hair into place and press her lips to his brow.

"Your damaged pride will have to fish for praise elsewhere, little princeling. I would lose a giant pain in the ass. I've set in this room for three days waiting for you to wake up to nag at you and I aim to get my point across." He pouted, but sank back into the pillows with a smile on his face regardless. He wouldn't soon be letting her out of his sight and she planned on keeping him in hers as well.

* * *

It was only after Elrond had checked over him that he was allowed to wander around Rivendell. Avery had tucked his hand into the bend of her elbow and led him along. Just being near her his fea was healing, nearly back to full health. Elrond had given him a lecture of the importance of maintaining his energy as Avery went back to her room to change out of her dress and into leggings and a tunic. Now he set watching the burgundy haired female bicker with the twins on letting her train and practice with them. With much reluctance they allowed it only giving her a moments notice before they both moved in for an attack. One knocked her off balance while the other tugged her hair. Landing none to gently on her back side she huffed, cocking her head when a giggle came from the bush next to her. The younger twin sighed, pulling a protesting 9 year old from the shrub.

"Estel what have we told you about eavesdropping?" Dark gray eyes rolled in annoyance. In the back of her mind the emerald eyed female heard a little voice mutter. _I've been dropping no eaves, sir. _Would she even get to meet the hobbits? Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodo? Bilbo? Why had she even been dropped in this world in the first place?

"I was practicing my sneaking." Avery snorted, covering her mouth at the un-lady like sound. Leaning back on her hands she took in the would-be future king. The Aragorn she was expecting had had a stubbly beard and a stubborn strike to match her spoiled Princeling. The little boy before her was still chubby cheeked and pouty. Had she really come that far back from the actual plot of the Ring? At this rate she would be old and gray, or dead by the time Gandalf figured out Frodo had the One Ring. At the indignant snort he puffed out his cheeks. "I'd like to see you do better. What can a girl do?" Avery blinked shooting Legolas a look when he snickered from his bench. Even though he was mostly healed she had put her foot down on him taking it easy for a while. He knew she was horrible at sneaking around, especially around elves with super hearing to begin with. And she was slightly insulted, girl? She was very nearly thirty. She was far from a girl. Though she had always been carded when she went out drinking. She was young at heart some would say, others would call her wild. She'd take either as a compliment.

"Given I'm one of the patrol leaders in Mirkwood I'd like to think I do have skill and they didn't just give me the position because their Prince favors me. Though Thranduil may very well have done it just to get me out of his hair for a bit longer than usual." She shrugged again. It made no difference to her really. It was her duty to protect her home, it was the distraction she'd been looking for at the time and it had worked to fill her thoughts. If she just sit around like they wanted her to she would go crazy, and be depressed. That surprised the twins, dark eyebrows jumped into their hair lines. Had the Elven King truly let a mortal lead his patrols? Tauriel had worked so hard to be allowed the same honor. What made the human so special? Offering his hand the younger twin helped her up.

"If the Lady would be so kind as to allow us to test her?" A bushy eyebrow arched. Hadn't they just knocked her flat on her ass? Hadn't they already gauged her skills the first time she'd asked them to let her ride the broader with them? Hadn't they beat her up enough, the sadists.

"I guess you can, but remember I'm mortal. You have to go a little easy on me or I'll break." The platinum haired prince opened his mouth to object but his female sent him a reassuring smirk that kept him quiet. Since they had no weapons it would be hand to hand combat, and that was an area Legolas knew she excelled at, him being her personal teacher for nearly every session she'd ever had. Elrohir nodded to his twin and Elladan stepped back pulling Estel out of the way. Avery adapted a stance that was loose and would allow her to move fluidly, the younger twin sized her up for a moment before making his move. The female deflected his blow with her forearm using the momentum to catch him in the chest pushing him back and winding him slightly. Avery had learned to hit hard because elves, they were far stronger than any mortal man could hope to be. Stumbling back from the hit the twin rubbed his front. That had hurt? Was she stronger than average or did shape shifters have great strength too? Exhaling slowly Elrohir shifted again, faster this time, not giving Avery any opening. The burgundy haired girl tracked his movements shifting her weight and dodging at the last second, she countered but the elf moved away before the blow could land.

"I see the Prince has not been lax in your training." She smirked darting forward trying to catch him unaware, it didn't work, his reflexes were still naturally faster than hers.

"I'd hope not since I'm normally the one watching his back." Feigning a jab to the middle he caught her in the face instead when she jerked out of the way at the wrong angel. With a yelp she went down clinching her nose. Crimson blood dribbled between her fingers and Legolas felt a surge of fury before remembering this was a friendly fight, it had been an accident. What he wasn't expecting was the air to shift around her, her form to shimmer and blur, then morph into something he'd hoped to never see again. The darkest fur reflected the sun in the small garden, glinting in the light. Blinking feline eyes the big cat gave a pitiful yowl before plopping down on its rear. A deep burgundy tail lashed behind it, upsetting the flowering bush it was smacking. Legolas sit frozen on the bench taking in the monster his friend, _His Bond_, had just become. Of all the things Avery could have shifted into it had to be the one thing that haunted his nightmares. Ignoring Elrohir's attempts at apologizing the jaguar turned an inquisitive eye towards the blond elf. His breathing had shifted since her change, it was barely there at all now. The look of hate and disgust that Legolas sent her was enough to make her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. Turning away the Prince strode down the walk and out of sight not sparing her a glance even as she gave a tiny mewl. Elladan sighed coming to a stop by her other side. He gave her a sad glance.

"I was afraid this would be his reaction. You'll have to be patient with the Prince. His mother was attacked by a feline skin changer, that was what ultimately lead to her death I believe. He has not spoken of it to anyone. He was still very young when it happened, it no doubt traumatized him." Avery yowled her sorrow before turning and slinking into the surrounding trees. Her heart hurt right now and she needed time to reflect what had just happened. Legolas had never looked at her like that before, never with so much hatred in his crystal blue eyes.


	6. Year 4 Part 3

**Thank you to every one who reviewed!**

**Pineapple-pancake- Love the user name. But I do have plans to include some of those behaviors later on once she'd been shifting longer. Her body is still building magic to shift at all, why it doesn't trigger often.**

**Solinette- I'm very glad that you're enjoying my story thus far. I hope you enjoy it to its completion.**

* * *

Legolas knew he reacted strongly. But he had hoped to never see another skin changer like the one that had taken his mother from him. He had been so shocked he hadn't though of the expressions crossing his face or the emotions Avery would no doubt see there. If he could go back he wished he could've explained himself, it was never his intention to harm her in anyway, even emotionally. She had been avoiding him. And while he could still sense her nearby it was not the same as talking to her, spending time with her. Avery was one of the rare humans that were completely at home in the woods and with her new found shifting ability it was easier for her to disappear when she wanted to. The only thing left behind was a pile of shredded clothes. Elladan had tried to clear the waters between them but even the older twins urging hadn't been enough for the shifter to believe him. The dark haired ellon had explained that she thought she was giving him time to get used to the idea. Legolas truly thought he would care more that she was a member of the same clan that had killed his mother, but in the end Avery was still Avery and that was all that mattered to him. Shuffling through the halls in the early morning the blond haired elf paused by a balcony to watch his best friend spare with the little mortal. They were using wooden weapons and she was slowing herself down for his benefit but Estel still could not land a solid hit. The Prince's chest swelled with pride. Avery had come a long way since falling into this world, she'd made a place for herself. Hopefully it would remain by his side as they were due to depart in just a few days. Tauriel had hastened the guards back to the palace once she was sure both of her dearest friends were going to be okay. He was back to full health and Avery's wound only pained her when she moved a certain way. Estel cried out as the burgundy haired female knocked him off balance and he fell. Fighting a smile the icy eyed ellon leaned on the railing to watch for a while. Laughing Avery pulled the boy back to his feet ruffling his dark hair. She fixed his stance and moved into a defensive position, charging forward the boy ended up back on the ground in a matter of seconds. He huffed crossing his arms.

"I'm finished." She raised an eyebrow sticking her sword in the ground to lean on.

"Oh, and how do you plan to get better if you don't train?" The gray eyed boy scowled up at her.

"I'm not getting better. You're going easy on me and I'm still ending up right back in the dirt." Avery moved to crouch down in front of him showing him her scared knuckles and hands.

"I'm nearly twenty years your senior. I was a lost cause when I started too, Legolas and Tauriel were very good teachers. With the twins training you, you'll be a better warrior than me before long. Skill takes practice, no one wakes up a master of anything. Legolas is nearly 3000 years old and he still messes up." The icy eyed prince scowled at that, he was still considered young among his kin. "Quitters never win and winners never quit. Are you a quitter?" He pouted harder but let her pull him to his feet. Avery fought off a smirk. If she lived to see Aragorn as a grown man she wasn't letting him forget this. The forlorn thought distracted her enough to were the would-be-King caught her off guard and nearly stabbed her in the middle. Yelping she stumbled back. That would be a nasty bruise. As good as she had gotten with her swords play she could always use improvement. The last major fight she had been in she had cost someone their life because she wasn't good enough. She was the reason someone's mate would never come home. She still had a lot to learn. When they got back to Mirkwood she hoped Tauriel would agree to train her harder, she could not be the reason another elf died.

* * *

Looking up from the book she was reading Avery raised an eyebrow seeing Estel peeking into the garden from behind a bush. Leaning further forward she fought a smile. Arwen was relaxing on one of the stone benches under a dogwood tree. The light breeze was playing with her hair and the would-be-king was completely mesmerized. It seemed the boy was already doomed to fall in love at an early age. A movement brought her gaze back to the bench as Arwen stood to greet the new comer in the garden. Legolas forced a smile to his lips and offered his greetings to the younger half-elf. Being as she was not of elven blood Avery could not hear what was being said but she snickered seeing her prince offer his arm and led the Lady away. Towards the stables if her mental map was correct. She missed the way his electric blue orbs flashed her way, crouching down beside Aragorn she bumped his shoulder to not spook him. The Evening Star had already bugged the burgundy haired female twice to accompany her riding. After Winnie the emerald eyed female didn't plan to ride another horse for a long while. Which was, of course, unreasonable. They were due to depart for Mirkwood in only a few days. Tauriel had left half of the guard here to safely escort them both back home. Grinning she ruffled his already messy black hair.

"You may not beat me at sword play, but how are you at shooting a bow and arrow? Even the youngest elves beat me in Mirkwood. Care for a try?" He jumped up, grabbing her arm he pulled her behind him to the range the other elves used to practice. Stopping be the armory Estel found his bow, and Avery picked up a discarded one leaning against the wall. Once they were out on the field the mortal let Aragorn take his stance then tapped his arms and legs into the proper position. Patting his middle to make sure it was firm she nodded. "Good. Good. Now try to hit the target." Sucking in a breathe he held it and aimed, releasing once he was sure he had it. The arrow thucked into the outer ring of the target. Avery gave the boy an exasperated look before trying the same shot. Her middle pulled still not fully healed even after a month. Her arrow flew far to the left and into the surrounding bushes. Aragorn did his best to hold in his laugh.

* * *

Checking the saddle on the black and white stallion Elrohir had gifted her she heard a sniffle behind her. Turning she felt her own eyes watering. Estel's light gray eyes were shimmering with tears. Sliding her bag off her shoulder's the burgundy haired female opened her arms and the young heir ran into them nearly knocking her to the ground. Hiding a wince, she was still very sore and stiff in the morning, she buried her face in his dark hair.

"Do you truly have to leave?" Smoothing a hand through his hair she sighed.

"I do. My home is in Mirkwood. I promise to come visit if King Thranduil will let me. Would you like that?" He nodded against her chest, before pulling back with bright eyes.

"Very much so. And next time I'll show you how much I've improved. You won't beat me again." Avery grinned. She had a soft spot for kids and knowing what this boy was going to have to go through was making it worse. Seeing Legolas spring onto his painted mount she gave one last squeeze before climbing up onto her own. She'd already thanked Elrond for his hospitality and for everything he had done for her. The twins had left for the North the day before but not before trying their hardest to give her a migraine beforehand. Urging her black and white horse next to Legolas's she sighed. He wouldn't even look at her today. Shaking her head, the burgundy haired female rotated her shoulders. It would be a long ride, they didn't plan on stopping until the horses needed to. She was fine with that, she was ready to go home.

* * *

Resisting the urge to turn his head the blue orbed prince kept casting glances from the corner of his eye at the mortal riding next to him. He had sought out the Evenstar for her advice on how to fix things with Avery. Elrohir and Elladan would tease him mercilessly if they ever found out. She had said he should simply apologize. But for what he had done and why; Legolas wasn't so sure that it would be enough. Truly he felt horrible for causing Avery even the smallest amount of pain. He wished she would say something, anything to him. They had barely had anytime to spend with each other before she had shifted. Then he had run away like a coward.

Stopping to let the horses drink before they entered Mirkwood the prince debated with himself on whether he should approach her now or wait. She was snickering quietly with Maethon who had recounted his tale as soon as Legolas had cornered him after seeing her shift demanding to know why he had withheld information. The prince had felt his heart crack as the new guard sang nothing but praise for his mortal. She was the only reason he was still alive. The shifter had taken so, _so_ many arrows for the dark-haired elf. She'd fought for both of them up until her energy had given out, using her body to shield the younger immortal. Maethon had made a point that even if she looked different, she was still Avery underneath. The fiercely loyal, head strong female they had all come to care for. The ellon was afraid that his patrol mate would be condemned to death. Even if he was centuries too young to remember the feline hunts their were still stories of how Thranduil had gone nearly mad in his quest to wipe out the reason for his Mate's murder. Feeling his breathe freeze in his lungs the platinum haired prince wandered if Avery would've been safer if she stayed in Rivendell. If Legolas had reacted strongly, he could only imagine how his father would react.

Mounting up again the elf bit his lip, something he had picked up from watching Avery. Would his Ada truly kill her simply for being a shifter? Slowing his horse to fall back so he could watch their surroundings he watched Avery tilt her head back and breath in the musty air of Mirkwood. They had just crossed the boarder and the trees were still thinned out. A light breeze was rolling around them playing with her burgundy tresses. He could've imagined it but he swore he could smell her natural scent wafting back to him. Autumn leaves and warm sunshine. There was something else now too, something just a little wilder. He couldn't place the scent but it felt like he had smelled it before.

The moment they crossed the bridge into the palace Avery was dragged off her horse, shackled in chains and escorted away, all before Legolas had even cleared the doorway to see. She didn't try to struggle or fight, she merely let them lead her through the twisting and winding halls until she was standing before Thranduil in his throne room. The guards bowed, the elf king didn't spare them a glance as he dismissed them. His furious liquid silver eyes were only for her. When the door boomed shut in the silent Avery wasn't sure what to expect. It took several seconds before Thranduil stood before her, robes shimmering and bushy brows lowered.

"I asked you for truth, yet you have not given it." Emerald eyes widened watching the king reach for the sword at his side. "Why then should I spare your life?" Avery stepped back.

"You can't honestly think I knew I could turn into a giant fucking cat?" Clenching her fists, she stood up straighter, still no where near the elf's height. "Someone died because of me. I barely managed to save the other ellon's life. I nearly lost my own. Why would I let any of that happened if I could turn into a damn jaguar in the first place?! I'm not from this world, you know that's true. In my world magic doesn't exist. I had no clue about any of this. I still don't know what triggers it." Thranduil ignored what she said raising his blade to rest against her throat.

"And why should I believe you now?" She gulped feeling the blade bit into her skin.

"Because I never lied to you in the first place. Twisted my words, yes. But I've never lied to you." Feeling brave she tilted her head up to stare into his brightly colored orbs. "When I arrived, I said I had no home here. I didn't. I said I had no one left. I didn't." She felt the pressure increase, warm liquid dripped down. "You told me once that you sensed no lie from me. That my Fea had not darkened with deceit. Tell me that's not still true." His eyes narrowed. Clever girl.

"There are ways of changing one's Fea." She huffed, regretting it when the blade bit in a little more.

"I promised you to do everything in my power to protect Legolas. I'd done that up until he decided it would be a good idea to Fade. If you're going to kill me, do it. Your son will never forgive you if you do." Avery refused to look away, as much as she wanted to. "I've neither lied to you nor broken my promise. The only reason I'm here is because a jaguar killed your Mate and you're holding a grudge. I'm sorry that happened, truly I am. I'm sorry you lost your Mate and Legolas lost his mother. But I'm not the one who did it. I've done nothing but try to help your kingdom and people. I've saved Legolas more times than I can remember because he's just as head strong as I am. I watch his back and he watches mine. Once I'm dead and gone who will he have besides someone that only sees him as a prince, your heir. Not for who he really is." She reached up nearly flinching when her chains echoed loudly in the hall.

Gripping the sword loosely she tried to pull it away from her neck, she could feel her pulse beating quickly against it, if Thranduil so much as twitched he could end her life. The blade didn't budge. It seemed like an eternity before the King pulled away returning his sword to its sheath.

"Of all things, you are the one creature I have hated for over two millennia. The one monster that took my Bond from me, my son's mother away. The one thing I have hunted to extinction, yet you are here." Avery covered the cut on her neck pressing firmly to get it to clot.

"In my world we have a saying. Irony's a bitch. Or would this be karma?" Silver eyes flashed back up to her. The elf was moving further away, back to his throne. She threw her hands up in her defense. "Either way, thank you for not killing me." Thranduil snorted.

"My son has already shown he will die for you. If I kill you, I kill him. **That** is the _only reason_ your head is still attached to your body." She gulped. The look on his face gave her no doubt that he meant what he said. "As such, a precaution must be taken. You must be able to defend yourself better than your current skill level if Legolas's life rests in your hands." He plopped in his chair, the last few weeks having taken their toll on him. Avery wanted to hug him. He looked like he needed it. "In two months' time you will return to your normal place in the patrol. Until then you will meet me in the Royal common room before dawn. I will train you myself to insure you can be trusted to hold your own against any and everything." She blinked. That was not how she expected this to go. She expected to be dead or at least maimed horribly. With a wave of his hand a guard appeared from the shadows, dragging her back to her room they undid one set of shackles only to replace them with another that were crafted into the wall beside her bed. When the door slammed shut behind them, she felt the first tear well up. Her life was so fucked.

* * *

Avery could understand why the new precaution was in place. Honestly, she could, but it still hurt. She'd lived here for the last 4 years and one thing changes and poof all her hard work was for nothing. Far earlier than she would've liked a guard entered her room to collect her. They'd at least looked a little upset about having to lead her with a rope to Thranduil's common room. It was the study that separated the royal bedrooms. Legolas's was on the left and Thranduil's was on the right. A large desk was in front of the bay window in the room while bookcases lined the walls. The fireplace was lit, casting long shadows over everything. What she wouldn't give to curl up in the high-backed chair in the corner closet to the hearth with a good book. The elf king was waiting when she stumbled into the room. The guard quickly disappeared. Pulling a key from his robe Thranduil unlocked one wrist cuff before tossing her the key to finish. Two swords were belted to his waist. Without waiting he started up a hidden staircase, the same one Legolas had used to take her up above the trees to see the stars. Nearly tripping over her chains, the burgundy haired female jogged up the steps to keep up with the elf's long strides. Avery had thought Tauriel and Legolas had been tough teachers. Thranduil was merciless, he didn't let up or slow down until she was beaten and bloodied on the cold stone floor. The two younger elves were trying to keep her safe as her friends. The king was trying to keep his son safe from his own heart. Avery understood. It was a father's love.

She fell into a routine with the elf King. They trained for hours until he was forced away with meetings and councils. She attacked and dodged until she felt as though her heart was going to burst then Thranduil pushed her even further. One evening when she lay panting, in a heap at his feet he sheathed his sword and truly looked at her.

"Why? Why are you willing to go so far for him?" She rolled over, hissing when a long swallow cut on her back reopened.

"Because I know what its like to lose a child. And I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. Least of all you." Shock widened his liquid silver orbs.

"You are a mother?" A deep sadness consumed her energy in that moment. It spiraled from deep within her heart.

"Some would say I wasn't because she never got to live." Tugging at the collar of her tunic Thranduil was mystified at the tiny black footprints nestled just above her heart. _Letty_ was just underneath in swirling letters. "She had a heart defect. No one knew because it had been a typical pregnancy. I noticed she hadn't moved in a couple days, so I went in for an ultrasound. Where they can scan to see if the baby's okay. They couldn't detect a heartbeat. I had lost her a week before I was due. I kept thinking it was something I had done. Had I done something wrong? Had I not been healthy enough? Gotten enough vitamins? Jason blamed me for the loss. Said if I hadn't worked so many long shifts at work, she would've been fine." Reaching up she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He was right. It was my fault. I should've known something was wrong. I'm a nurse for fucks sake. It's my job. My baby died because of me." A warm hand settled on her head, blinking her eyes open the mortal stared up at Thranduil.

"I have misjudged you." Sniffling she tried to force a smile. It failed but the king didn't mind.

* * *

Thranduil never let up but he did start to help her understand how she could improve instead of just beating her to a bloody pulp. After their heart to heart the shackles had been removed for good. Some would say the elf king was cold and unfeeling. Avery knew he acted like he was to cover the hurt. It was a precaution to protect himself.

Limping down the stair case to the common room Avery sucked in a breath when the double doors from the hall cricked open. Ducking in to the shadows to hide her form she quit breathing all together when she realized it was Legolas. He most've just gotten back from patrol. Thranduil had made it a point to keep the prince busy since they had returned. Waiting until his bedroom door had clicked shut behind him, she made a dash for her room. Damn she had wanted to soak in his tub too. Her training was official over today. She was supposed to join Tauriel when she left in the late afternoon. The king had very nearly maimed her leg earlier. Stripping her pants off she was half way through wrapping her wound when her door open and a head of platinum hair poked in.

"Avery, I'm so sorry with how –" He cut himself off when he looked up. "Why aren't you dressed?" She blinked, brain slowly realizing what was happening. With a screech she yanked her covers over her button half. It would've been funny had it been anyone else. And with how high his voice had gone.

"What the hell; don't you knock?" He was already out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Sorry, Sorry!" She heard him sigh and the soft thud of his head against the door. "I wished to apologize, and I managed to mess up more." Tying her bandage off quickly she pulled her leggings back up before unlatching the door. Giving him a small smile, she ushered him in.

"Why don't we try this again?" The tips of his ears were red and he wouldn't meet her eyes. But at least he was back safe. Clearing his throat, the immortal started.

"I apologize for my rash behavior at Imladris. I was shocked and-" She shook her head stopping him.

"Legolas, you don't have to explain. Least of all to me. I'm the one whose sorry. My shifting brings you pain. That was never my intention. Truthfully, I haven't been able to shift since I came back. There's no place and I wouldn't want to scare anyone. I don't know how to even start in the first place." Laying his hands on her shoulders he frowned, leaning down slightly to be closer to her.

"I shouldn't have run away like a child. I may be young compared to my kin, but I am while into my adulthood. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that regardless of the outside you will always be Avery. Adar has kept me away for far too long. I wished to say this a moon cycle ago but he would not bid me permission to leave the royal wing." Avery pressed her lips together to keep from smirking.

"So, he grounded you? You can still get grounded as old as you are?" She shifted her weight to stay off her bad leg. "I thought my dad was bad, but yours takes the cake." Dark brows sank over bright blue eyes.

"Ada has taken a cake?" The face and the tone he used made it unbearable for her not to snort out a laugh. She moved to wrap an arm around her middle but moved her weight wrong and ended up on the floor chuckling as her leg gave out. "Avery, are you hurt?" Legolas looked her over spotting the darkening material of her leggings. Scooping her into his arms he made his way towards the healing wing even as she protested.

"It's nothing bad. I just cut my leg on something earlier." The blue-eyed elf wasn't listening. "Really all I need to do is wrap it properly, which I was doing before you burst in." She pushed against his chest, he only pulled her closer. "At least let me walk on my own so everyone isn't gawking at us." He glanced down at her but didn't ease up.

"You are hurt. I care not if they gawk." She sighed letting him have his way. Managing a huff she crossed her arms.

"Alright you spoiled little princeling." He smiled. He had missed this. Just this feeling of normal that they had settled into. Easing the door open to the healing rooms he placed her gently on a cot and waved Cestare over. As old as she was the healer was still youthful and energetic. She'd told Avery stories of Thranduil as a toddler, surprising her. Giving the human one look she shook her head and sighed.

"What have you done this time? Can I not go one day without seeing you?" Legolas's electric blue orbs flashed to her. Burning with a million questions. Avery had the decency to blush and look elsewhere. "Let me see." Grumbling the burgundy haired female pulled her pants leg up slowly revealing the shallow gash that covered the back of her calf. "He got you again?"

"Yep, I got tangled up in his robe and he took advantage. Don't let anyone ever tell you he's not dressed to kill." The healer's hazel eyes rolled skyward. Avery shrugged as Cestare began rewrapping the wound.

"This was nearly finished. Why the need to come here?" The mortal shot Legolas a narrowed eyed look which he returned.

"He walked in on me. Thought he was gonna have a heart attack when he realized I didn't have leggings on." The younger elleths in the room gave her back murderous glances. If looks could kill… "I tried to tell him I could handle it but he wouldn't believe me." Gesturing towards him where he leaned against the wall, closely watching what the older immortal was doing, Avery continued. "Tell him I can handle myself." Cestare gave a secret smile before looking back at her Prince.

"She is more than capable of healing herself, without need of my instruction or interference." The Prince pushed off the wall and came to tower over them both.

"Be that as it may, it puts my mind at ease knowing that another healer has also checked over the wound." Shifting his eyes to solely her, Avery nearly gulped. It had been a few weeks since the full effect of his gaze had been on her. "I do not doubt your skill. This was purely to ease my own heart." Even though he had spoken lowly the others in the room still swooned at the confession. As it was she fished for a come back that wasn't there.

* * *

Avery was just belting on her sword when three rapid knocks sounded at her door. Before she could utter a word Tauriel marched into the room. Legolas had relieved them of duty only the day before. Tauriel would be the next one to rotate back in followed by Avery herself the next rotation. Thranduil wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed having Legolas home longer than only three weeks at a time. The next time that Thranduil summoned her to spare she planned to offer to take Legolas's next shift so they could bond. Or at least spend time together. Blinking back to the present Avery took in Tauriel's wild eyes and tense posture. Raising a thick eyebrow, she inquired.

"What's wrong?" The red headed she-elf huffed pacing the small room.

"Ellon! I'm done with them. One of the senior guards has gone to the king and requested my hand. His reasoning is that I am the only elleth with sense in my head. He expects me to stay home to raise his sons to be warriors while he takes my spot as captain." A hiss escaped Avery's lips.

"I hope you punched him in the face. Or kicked him in the nuts. Or both. Both." Tauriel stopped and the human could already see the tears welling up. Oh shit. Taking a seat on her bed the shorter female patted the spot next to her. Once the elf had sat, she took her hands. "That doesn't seem so bad. What else has happened?" The hazel eyed female sniffled.

"The king has advised me to accept the offer as it is the only one, I have received in the 600 years I have lived here." Bushy brows wrinkled. That still doesn't seem so bad.

"Honey, he can't force you to marry someone you don't want to. I understand you owe him for taking you in, but your happiness shouldn't be sacrificed. It's you that will have to live with the consequences not him. You know Legolas won't let him force you either, right? Say the word and I'll go switch with him right now so he can come and-"

"No! That's the reason I'm here. I had hoped Legolas would ask for my hand, when he didn't and someone else did, I had no one else to turn to but you." Avery stared wide eyed at the elleth in front of her. "I know he thinks of me as a sister, but I still had hoped, but since... and then you…" She trailed off and Avery was left feeling lost. For all her battle experience it was becoming apparent that Tauriel was still very much a young adult. Even at 600 years young. "I just don't want to let my king down." Avery shook her head before pulling the elf to her to rub her back as she cried.

"Oh honey, its not your responsibility to do anything that doesn't make you happy." The redhead sniffled again.

"I came to ask for advice. I know you're married to someone from your world, but you seem so happy. I wanted to ask how you do it?" The mortal pulled back to stare at the crown of her head.

"Married? Why on earth would I be married?" Tauriel leaned back, a perplexed look on her face.

"But your eyes tell that you are no longer pure. Does that not form a marriage where you are from?" No longer pure? Oh. _Oh._

"For men having sex is just that. It doesn't form any bonds. Well it does sometimes if you're their first. But mostly its just for enjoyment or release. I'm not married. Happily single, in fact." A horrible realization clicked in her mind. "Are you telling me that sex, any at all, means marriage for elves?" At her small nod Avery frowned. "Man, that sucks. You guys really don't know what you're missing." A shocked gasp had the human snickering. "But seriously, I'll be there for you if you need me when you go to meet with Thranduil again." Avery was in fact the best support Tauriel had when she rejected her marriage offer. The look on his face when the tiny human squared up to him when he inhaled to begin berating the redhead was priceless. He simply muttered a 'so be it' before dismissing her. A thick bushy eyebrow raised when he realized the small human had not moved.

"Tauriel is still a young adult. She should not have to deal with marriage proposals until she is well into her thousand's." Liquid silver eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your concern." Marching forward she crossed her arms and cocked her hip out once she was in front of his desk.

"It is when she comes crying to me about not letting you down and owing you. If you ask her to she will marry this ellon but she will be miserable." Sighing Avery rubbed her forehead. "If it was Legolas what would you say? I know you wish him happiness. Why not Tauriel? She is as much a daughter as you will ever get. You raised her. Anyone else would be proud of both of your children." The elf king set back in his chair and crossed his fingers over his mouth. The few times they had played chess had proven that this was his thinking pose. "I hope I have given you much to think on." Turning she paused by the door. "They both love you very much. Maybe its time to stop hiding and show them that you do to."


	7. Year 5

**Wow already 7 chapters in. Hard to believe for me. ****Whoa works been hectic the last few weeks. As always thank everyone for the reviews. I'm writing this in my free time which hasnt been much lately. As this is for my enjoyment and yours there will be mistakes, however i probably will not go back and fix all of them.**

_This indicates elvish_ speaking. When they would otherwise be speaking common.

* * *

Over the next few months Avery became acutely aware that something else, something that she couldn't describe was living within Mirkwood. Snapped branches, a dark musky smell, splintered trees. Only she seemed to notice though. Legolas would try to ease her mind simply saying that things always happened in the dark that were no business of elves. Nor nosy shifters. The last was added with a fond tug of her dark hair.

"I'm being serious." Dark brows lowered over electric blue orbs as he shouldered his bow. They had been scheduled to run patrol together this time. The first snow of the season had blanketed the ground the night before and the human was happy to have brought along extra layers just in case.

"As am I." Signaling the others to head out the prince sighed. "Avery, there are creatures far worse than spiders inside our borders. But they do not bother us, so we do not bother them in return. If you wish, speak to Ada about it when we return so you may tell him that you wish to hunt an animal that is unknown for no reason other than it has offended your olfactory." Avery understood why he was more reserved in front of his men, but still that was an asshole move. Emerald eyes narrowed before she snapped her heels together and saluted.

"As my prince commands." Icy blue darkened. Before he could utter a word, she had bounded to a tree and scrambled up it. A shiver ran down his spine when he realized she hadn't made a sound on the fresh snow. No crunch, even as her weight had settled on the new powder. She was still getting used to her new shifting ability. She had yet to notice her little changes, he doubted anyone would really. As her Bond it was his privilege to go through them with her. Her eye sight for one, was nearly as enhanced as his now. He had only realized when she had commented on how bright the orange of Ever's feathers were in the streams of light filtering through the trees of his father's garden. She had spotted the bird perched on a far away branch grooming its tail. She had not noticed it the months before when it was in the same spot. Her sense of smell was heightened as well. She had commented on the charcoal at the ends of his fingers even after he had scrubbed them clean. He wanted to surprise her with a special drawing he was working on. Yet she could tell every time he touched the parchment. Sighing he scanned the area before taking to the trees behind them. Even as hurt as her feeling were that didn't stop the emerald eyed female from watching his back when the first wave of spiders emerged from the caves they were scouting. Being the only member of the guard that wasn't of elven blood she growled and wiped her face when she realized she was the only one covered in spider goop as she called it. Wiping her blade clean on her tunic she sheathed the blade dashing after the last member of the patrol as they disappeared back into the trees.

* * *

Avery didn't figure out how Thranduil kept up his trade with lake town until Maethon had invited her to join in on a late-night raid of the wine cellar. The empty barrels were stacked over a trap door that would be opened the next morning so they could drift down the river's current to the mouth where a barge man would collect them. The shifter had a sudden flash of wild untamed hair as a pack of orc's chased them down. Shit. Would the orcs be in this world or was that just for the movie? Her memory was starting to fade on what was to happen. Did orc's chase the dwarves in the books at all? A boney elbow stuck into her side drawing her away from her train of thought. Legolas had yet to be released from his duties as Prince so Avery was left to her own devices. Hefting a sizable bottle of wine, she started up the stairs. Maethon had grabbed a chunk of bread while others took cheese or crackers. Just something to snack on to keep the wine from affecting them too quickly. This was the first time she had been asked to tag along since word of her shifting had reached Mirkwood. Even then only Maethon really got that close to her. Lauriel was no doubt playing look out to what ever room they planned to end up. Avery regretted her choice to join in when she was the only soldier available for guard duty the next morning. Someone always followed the barrels down stream to make sure none of them got stuck on anything. As she was the only one without motion sickness that early it fell to her, or they would all be punished for their night of fun. Legolas gave her one look and shook his head. When he'd gone to wake her that morning she was quiet clearly hung over. Seeing his disapproving look she hissed digging deeper for her sunglasses. With a half hearted 'shut up' from her the platinum haired elf chuckled as he poured her a cold glass of water.

"It is comforting to know you are enjoying yourself while I am at the mercy of the council." Gingerly taking the glass from him she pressed it to her aching forehead before taking a small sip. Setting the drink down she laid her head on her desk welling the sudden pounding to stop. Feeling her pain through their twining fea Legolas moved behind her gently rubbing her shoulders and neck. Distantly he remembered seeing his mother do the same thing when his father was over worked. He was not expecting the moan that escaped her throat. Sighing she leaned further into his hands, urging him to continue.

"I was having enough fun for both of us. Teasing Lauriel and Maethon is an all-night job. Maybe Maethon will finally notice her if I drop enough hints. I mean surely, he can't be that blind to not see what's right in front of his face. She's beautiful, kind, and she's in love with him. That's like prefect, right?" Neon emerald peeked through burgundy bangs to find his eyes in the mirror. He shrugged, working on a particularly tight muscle on her shoulder.

"Maybe he does not feel the same for her? I do not know him very well, as you are closer to the younger guards than I." She rolled her eyes sitting up in the chair. What ever magic he was doing on her was working wonders.

"I'm sure if he would just take the time to see her properly it would be love at first sight." She rotated her shoulders slowly, feeling the headache starting to fade away. "You know I have a sense about these kinds of things. I set my brother and his wife up on their first date. Not even a year later they were married. Although Will has always been a sweetheart. He probably would've been fine without me sticking my nose in." A warm invisible blanket was wrapping around her and if she didn't get up and move, she was going to go back to sleep. Giving his hand a squeeze, she pushed to her feet. "Where have you been all my life? I could've really used your elf magic back in college." Opening her door, she let Ever fly on ahead of them. "Seriously thanks. You saved me so much pain this morning. It's been forever since I drank that much." She laughed turning a corner towards the kitchen. "Look at me hanging out with the kids that are actually twice my age." Legolas snorted behind her, something he only did when they were alone.

"Avery you are 1/100th of my age." She smirked.

"You're right. Careful you don't break a hip out there, old man." He reached for her hair to give it a firm tug only for her to dance out of the way and disappear down the opposite hall towards his father's study. No doubt to get her assignment for the day. That was how Avery found herself racing down the side of the river knocking any barrels loose that lodged on anything. She slipped several times thankful that no one was around to see her. Once she even ended up falling into the shallow water, that was only deep enough to soak her calf. She thought she heard a stick snap off to the side but by the time she had pulled herself out what ever had made the noise had been long gone. When the current began to ease up she slowed to a light jog taking in the slightly salty air. The long lake was quickly appearing in front of her just past the marsh. Spotting the boat, she slid to a stop when the man abroad it rounded on her with an arrow drawn.

"You'll have to steal barrels from someone else, least have an arrow between your eyes." He'd probably heard her coming or heard the splash when she stumbled into the river. Raising her hands in surrender she sighed.

"I know its been a while, but I would've hoped you had remembered me." Dark eyes squinted against the glare of the water. Letting tension off his bow the dark-haired human nearly gapped. Avery had accompanied the elven prince the last two years when it was time to renegotiate the town's trade agreement. The emerald eyed woman always stuck out in the crowd so it was easy for him to spot her when he knew to look.

"Lady Avery? What are you doing? This is no place for a woman." Rubbing the back of her head she shuffled over guiding the barrels if she happened to pass them. She would let the woman comment go if he didn't push it. Hoping up onto dry land she grinned.

"The elf that was supposed to do this today is no doubt suffering from a horrible hangover. And as Thranduil loves to pick on me I got volunteered for the job." Bard's eyes widened finally seeing the sword hanging from her side. Normally in Lake Town she didn't take her sword out in public with her, choosing to carry her knives instead. Legolas had commissioned them when she had finally passed her test to join the patrol. Even if he was against her choice, he still supported it.

"The elf king truly acts as such? The tells in Lake Town are that he is cold and unforgiving." She shrugged moving to help him hoist a barrel up on to the barge. "You need not strain yourself my Lady." She raised an eyebrow.

"They weigh like 30 pounds. Plus, it'll make the time pass faster if we both do it." Lifting one out of the water she missed his look of surprise. She was most unusual indeed. "Has Bain made anymore headway on his figuring's?" His son Bain had bumped into the burgundy haired female last year while she was browsing the awful selection of books Lake Town had to offer. The boy had always been more interested in books than swords.

"None. He had hoped you might look at his papers the next time you and your mate are in town." She hummed only half listening. Wait a second.

"Mate? Who would- Oh Legolas? Oh no, he's my best friend but that's all. He must marry a princess or someone important. Not me. I would be horrible for the job." Setting another barrel on the boat's deck she looked further up the river to scan her surroundings. "I doubt Thranduil will let just anyone marry his son. She'd have to be able to put up with him as well. Which in and of itself is nearly impossible." Moving out of Bard's way when he started over with his load, she changed the subject. "Next time I do venture into Lake town I'll be sure to stop by and help Bain in any way I can. Are Tilda and Sigrid well?" Avery truly lost track of time talking of normal human things with Bard. Before she realized it the sun had started its descent. The time when she planned on training with Legolas, meaning she should've been back home hours ago. Springing to her feet the emerald eyed girl cursed a string in elvish spooking the bargeman.

"What is the matter?" The man froze when a party of elves surrounded the boat, arrows pointed at him. Half way through rising Bard swallowed harshly. "Avery?" But the female wasn't paying him any mind. She was firing off rapid elvish making the guards lower their bows before stopping right in front of a platinum haired elf prince who had a terrible scowl covering his face.

"_What's the meaning of this, Legolas? He wasn't doing anything."_ Electric blue orbs scanning over her form she saw him sigh in relief more than heard it.

"_What was I to think when you didn't return home? Anything could happen to you outside of the walls."_ Rubbing her forehead, she sighed. She really needed to get him out more often. He was starting to sound like Thranduil about keeping everything safe.

"_You can't do this every time I'm out of your sight, my friend. I can handle myself fine. Tauriel would not have made me a Lead if I couldn't. I wish you wouldn't worry so." _Reaching out she squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. "_I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._" The look she gave him spoke volumes. Mainly 'we will continue this later'. "_I'm fine, Legolas. I was only talking to Bard."_ If it was possible his already icy stare turned colder. Looking over her head, something which the elf could do easily, he motioned his men back into the trees.

"I believe that I would also like to talk with Bard." Fighting an eye roll Avery grabbed his tunic to slow him down.

"Behave. He's my friend." Knowing the other elves were out of ear shot he smirked.

"You wound me, _pin myril_. I am always on my best behavior." She gave him a look that spoke volumes. Sighing she moved her hold to his hand giving it a firm squeeze.

"Just don't scare him to badly, please." Continuing past him she huffed. "I swear all men are the same. They find something they like then they have to fight over it." Bounding up the nearest tree she found the next highest ranking elf. "_Lead the other's back to the palace, I'll stay to make sure the prince gets home_." The brown haired elf gave a quick elven goodbye, moving her hand over her chest then outward the female returned it. Sliding down on to a branch Avery hummed a soft tune. Legolas didn't keep Bard much longer as he was smirking down at her in just a few moments time. Offering his hand, he pulled her gently to her feet. Planting her hands on her hips she grinned. "Well? Did he swear to never look at me again?" Dark brows dipped down over bright eyes.

"Oh, and how do you know it was you we were discussing?" Hopping to the next tree the shifter tutted.

"You and Bard have nothing in common other than me. What, you talked about the weather? Nice day to catch barrels at the mouth of a river? The marsh is unusually murky this time of year?" Cocking an eyebrow after her the prince chuckled.

"I suppose you and he had much to spoke on then?" Using a vine to gain ground she swung out and nearly slipped off the branch she landed on. Grabbing a limb to keep from falling she tested her weight on it.

"Human things. His son wants to be a scholar. Sigrid has just started her cycles and Tilda is beginning to give him back sass. His wife passed away a few years back of an illness and he doesn't know any other women that will explain things the way I do. I was giving him pointers." Biting her lip, she looked up at him when he landed on the same branch. "Legolas, everyone in Lake Town thinks we're married." He could see the emotions whirling in her emerald orbs, feel the confusion in her fea.

"And? There are far worse things then being mated to an elf." She gapped. That was not what she was going for here.

"Of all the… You think I would have a problem being married to an elf?" Pinching the bridge of her nose she wanted to smack herself. "Leaf, you're a prince. I'm a nobody. I'm not even from here. I'm ruining your reputation." Catching her hand, he frowned.

"I have told you before, I care not for their opinion. You are my dearest friend. For you to care so much for my image and wellbeing truly means the world to me. I know no matter what happens you will always have my best interest and feelings in mind."

"Except when you're intentionally being an ass." A smile spread over his lips.

"Except for then."

* * *

Avery had realized that the further away from Thranduil's palace that she got the more she could feel a wildness growing inside of her. When she asked Tauriel the redhead had given her a wide-eyed look. "Has no one told you? The King had spells put in place years ago to keep shifters from invading. The enchantments make it, so a shifter is unable to build up enough magic within to change forms. I was sure that the king explained this to you when you returned. He told us he was giving you lessons." Ah so that was how he explained away her partial imprisonment. Clever. She shrugged playing it off. Now that she thought about it that made sense. Thranduil would never tell his son just how badly he had treated her those few weeks after she had returned to Mirkwood. Legolas would've never forgiven him. Going back to sharpening her sword the burgundy haired girl scanned the trees. Only a black squirrel or two were chattering in the leaves. The spiders had been pushed back a decent distance today, but it never hurt to be overly cautious. Squinting into the darkness Avery swore she could see eyeshine. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. A stick snapped off to her left and she nearly gave herself whiplash spinning around.

There! Something dark was moving in the shadows. Tilting her head towards the sound Tauriel caught her meaning. Nodding the Captain gripped her knife. The other elves were merrymaking around the camp fire, paying no attention to the females slowly sneaking into the trees. Knowing it was seen the dark shape took off further away from the light. She hadn't told anyone yet, but Avery was positive her eye sight got better with no light around. It was odd the animal was tripping and making noises. Like it was still a baby. But the size would suggest an adult. The edge of Mirkwood was fast approaching. If they didn't catch it in here, they would lose it. Pushing harder the shifter didn't realize she had out paced the she-elf. Didn't pay attention when her form started to shift, and she was running on four legs instead of two. The magic had swelled up and taken over as soon as she had cleared the barriers around Mirkwood. Lengthening her stride, the jaguar over took the smaller cat and pinned it. Massive paw pressing down on its neck. The kitten yowled, ember eyes pleading with her. A strange ancient tongue was flowing from its maw, but Avery was still focused on the hunt, the chase, the kil-. Shacking her head, the black cat let her more human side back in control. The kitten continued to plead. It was broken and barely understandable.

"Please. Don't kill… Your territory… Home." The kitten was an orangish yellow, like a normal cougar. If Avery let it up, it could probably walk under her without touching. The larger cat snapped her teeth to get the smaller one to quiet down. In the middle of the fields they were easily spotted. Tauriel was no where to be found and Avery didn't want to be left out in the open for too long. Setting back on her hunches the black jaguar watched the cub slowly roll onto its feet. Now that it could breathe properly it had a better way with words. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the forest was claimed again. Dad said all the cats in the woods had been killed." Avery cocked her head to the side. A deep twitting and chuffing sound escaped her as she responded.

"They were. I should be the only one left." The kit gave a sad mew. "Were you the one I've been scenting?" A yellow tail gave an extra hard wag to the right.

"I'd never smelled another skin changer that wasn't family before. I was curious." A dark furry chest expanded with a deep sigh.

"You're lucky it was me that caught you. The elves still don't take too kindly to your kind." An orangish ear twitched.

"My kind? You're a skin changer too." Avery blinked neon green eyes.

"That's hard to explain." A deep growl rumbled from behind her. Jumping to her paws the black jaguar gave a growl of her own locking eyes with another adult.

"Why don't you try." It wasn't until then that Avery made the horrible realization that she was surrounded. Yellow eyes gleamed from every direction in the darkness. Oh she was so screwed.

Being forced to follow behind the group? Pride? Pack? Gang of shifters Avery kept glancing behind her. Tauriel had been right beside her the last time she remembered looking over. Surely, they hadn't cleared that much ground after she had shifted. She could only clear 20 to 25 feet if she stretched and was at full speed, right? Shit she didn't know. Legolas was never going to let her leave the palace again. They trotted all night. The kit had to sprint to keep pace with them. The Misty Mountains were growing closer, almost covering the whole horizon. The giant bear Avery had seen in passing over the years watched from atop a distant hill. What was his name? The group marched on into the thicket at the bass of a cliff where a small cave entrance was hidden. The tunnel wound through the mountain until it opened into a large ravine. Star light lit up the world around them as huts and house came into view. It was a little village hidden away from the world. Coming to an alcove the other felines began to shift, taking their human forms. Avery blanked. They wanted her to change in front of them? Shit. Yowling drew the leader's attention who was yanking on a pair of pants that had seen better days.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll let you decide." Funny. Avery remembered her mother saying the thing when she was young. Gulping the female shifted pulling the closet cover she could find over her form. Jason had been the only man to see her naked before she had come to this world. Call her old fashioned but she wasn't one to flaunt her assets very often.

Even if she had been as fast as she could they had still seen and the blond haired leader cursed. Shaking his head the man waved a woman over. His wife as they exchanged a kiss in greeting. She approached cautiously. "Miss if you'll come this way please, we'll find you clothes and a place to sleep." Pressing her lips the burgundy haired female wanted more than anything to go home and snuggle into Legolas's bed and drift off. That wasn't possible now though, so she sucked it up and followed. It had been a long night and it was sure to be an even longer day tomorrow.

* * *

Avery really didn't like Grim at all. The supposed leader of the small clan of skin changers that had kidnapped her… Was it still _kid_napping if you were an adult? He had been the cat to make itself known while she was talking to the cub, which was of course his daughter. Mavis, the blonde haired golden eyed girl was humming by the table watching every move the emerald eyed woman made. After a shitty nap that had only served to make her crankier Avery was ready to go home. The clothes they had given her were itchy and smelled funny. Not like flowers and pine and oak. Grim had been pacing since he had demanded she tell him everything. She had given him an abbreviated version of the story she had told Thranduil years ago. Sighing he ran a hand through straw colored hair. So far everyone in the village had light hair. Maybe it contributed to the color of fur when you shifted?

"You're sure you're the last one?" Fighting the urge to throw her head back and scream Avery took a lesson from Legolas and controlled her emotions. Outside the boarders of Mirkwood, Avery found it was surprisingly easy to shift, she'd had to stop herself once already this morning. She was weaponless and as good as defenseless. These people had been shifting longer than Avery had been alive.

"Yes. I didn't even know there were still any skin changers left. I've changed maybe 10 times my whole life. I didn't mean to last night but, your daughter triggered my hunting instincts I think." Pushing off the wall she had been leaning on she huffed. "I'm the last of my family still alive in this world. That makes me the last forest skin changer. The elves hunted them to extinction over two thousand year ago." Dark eyes narrowed on her.

"Yet they kept you alive, why?" She shrugged.

"I was already useful before they figured me out, so they kept me alive? Does anyone really know what the elf king is thinking? If you want to know the reason, you'd have to ask him yourself." Running a hand down his broad face Grim shook his head.

"All that matters is you're free now. They can never harm you again." Avery blinked, then blinked again. Um what? Shit she knew he had seen last night. Her C-section scar was a bit high and jagged. She had torn it open when it was nearly healed doing something stupid. It didn't help that her wounds from the high pass had peppered her body with marks, the worse being the one from the black arrow. Where the poison had spread left spider web white marks along her side for about 8 inches around. With her coppery complexion they stood out. Only Arwen and Elrond had seen it. Legolas would be horrified and disgusted.

"They haven't hurt me. Not the way you're thinking at least." A fierce look darkened his expression. Muig, his wife jolted at the look coming to rest a gentle hand on his arm. The tension eased away. "Yes, I am covered in battle scars. I was in an orc ambush last year. Took a black arrow for a friend. That was when I discovered I wasn't human." Shaking her head to clear the memories away she looked up. "The point is, the elves have been kind to me. They're no doubt looking for me as we speak."

"To take you back prisoner?"

"To take me back home." He snorted, clearly thinking they had cast some sort of brain washing spell on her.

"You will remain here for one week." Avery opened her mouth to protest, loudly and unkindly, but he held up a hand. "That is normally how long it takes for spells to wear off and the next time we will run patrol that close to Mirkwood. If you have not changed your mind, then we will escort you back." Well shit. She could just shift and run back herself. "Mavis will be your guard, to insure you do not do anything foolish." Avery's bottom lip jutted out in a fierce pout that would rival Legolas on his best day. Great.

Avery found herself wondering around the small village with a constant shadow. The little girl wasn't bad company though. And Grim's reasoning was solid she would admit. It was creepy seeing monstrous cats roaming the streets and the rocky mountain sides. Only to watch them become a person when they dropped back into town. Was that what she looked like? No wonder the elves didn't want her shifting. She was terrifying. Mavis giggled beside her watching the other kits rolling around in a heap of human limbs and feline tails. Nodding her head towards them the older female smiled.

"Why don't you go join them? I promise not to run off." Golden orbs narrowed.

"Really?" Avery nodded.

"Really, really." With one final look Mavis skipped off to join the fray. Avery shook her head. Ah to be young and naïve again. Finding a suitable log she rolled it over and took a seat. Crossing her legs at the ankles she tilted her head back to look skyward. The sun had already started its descent in the sky which meant only six more days. Leggy was gonna be pissed.

The next few days passed in a blur really; if Avery could think of any questions to do with shifting, she asked Mavis. The kid was smart for her age. At 10 Avery was far from running all the way to a forest filled with mean elves and giant spiders. She'd just wanted a 64 pack of crayons with a sharpener on the back. Mavis was sharp as a tact though. And she was proud to be the next in line as leader. The village only had about 40 members but it was enough. The morning Avery was to set out with the patrol it was raining and dreary. It only got better when she realized that the patrol… Well they patrolled as cats. Finding the most deserted corner she could in the cave entrance she shrugged off her barrowed clothes and let the magic within her rise. Shaking her fur out the black jaguar flexed her claws in the gravel along the rock floor. It had been a fun week, she'd learned many things from Mavis and actually enjoyed herself. She loved Mirkwood and the elves there but there was a certain freedom with being with the shifters. Even working as much as she did at the hospital she still took vacation. Which was what she had been on when she had started to explore her tribe's caves.

Maybe she needed to shoot the idea of vacation to Thranduil. They still had jobs and assignments when they were off duty. Maybe the next time Legolas had to go to Lake Town she would suggest taking the scenic route back. Avery was sure he'd never been able to be himself for long periods of time. He was always the Woodland Prince, or the heir to the throne. At one point she had heard him referred to as Thranduilion. That was it. They had never actually said his name the whole time they spoke. What made it worse was it was a marriage proposal. The elleth's father had been so concerned with Legolas being Thranduil's son he hadn't bothered to remember his name.

Waiting for the last skin changer to shift the pack moved swiftly towards the dark boarder of Mirkwood in the far East. If they kept up their pace, they would reach the trees before midday. Traveling in feline form was much faster than human or even by horse. Beorn shuffled along further South on the plains barely a black spot even with their enhanced vision. The bear shifter had made an appearance during the week she was being held semi-hostage. The man was taller even than the elf king, kept mostly to himself other than trading with the other skin changer clans that lived within moderate range of his house and had a loud bellowing laugh that carried. He had sniffed at her in passing but otherwise didn't say a thing unless it was to the merchant that had been next to her. She remembered he was the last bear changer. That he had been chased from his home in the Misty Mountains but that was pretty well it. By the half way mark Avery was panting harshly. The others were a lighter color than her and used to running great lengths in cat form. She was solid black and still new to this. Taking pity on her Grim slowed slightly so she could catch her breath. A small relief was when they crossed the Great River. Avery wadded longer than she should have in the water letting it cool the pads of her paws and soak into her fur. Slightly after midday, due to her poor conditioning to running the group was just getting close enough to see individual trees. The sun was almost completely under the tree line by the time they entered the Greenwood. Thinking she was far enough in the black cat turned to bid farewell to the others only for Grim to trot right past her, further in.

"Um, did I miss something? I'm home. You don't need to take me any further." Rolling yellow eyes the cougar snorted shaking his head.

"I promised Mavis I would take you home safely. I can't leave you here with no weapons in the middle of spider territory." Bounding forward the emerald eyed cat blocked his way. Others in the group hissed warning her of her boundaries.

"If you get caught by the elves, they'll kill you." Grim raised a brow, silver whiskers twitching.

"That is for me to worry about." She planted her paws, claws digging into the soil between them.

"You don't understand. The King's wife was killed by one of us. If they see you and possibly me, they'll kill us."

"I am well aware." The male shouldered past. Avery snarled low but fell back in line. They were following the trail on the ground. At the very head was a marble statue in the likeness of the late Queen. At least she had always assumed it was. She would have to ask someone the next time she thought about it. The path was winding through the trees and more than once Grim had to double back. As he had explained, they hunted here often. Avery snorted.

"You visit, I live here." Pushing past the larger shifter she cut into the trees. Many of the others growled, fur bristling in anger. Grim was much older and kept a calm mind. He was level headed expect when he thought someone was hurt. "If we keep following the path it'll add two days to the trip. I plan on sleeping in my own bed tonight." Coming to the murky river she leapt over barely upsetting the foliage. She had fallen in once and woken up a day and a half later in the healing ward in the castle. Before she knew it the trees were brightening and the sickness that pledged most of the forest was nearly gone. They were nearly at the gate now and Avery thought it best to change. Disappearing into a thick bush she willed herself to be human again, fought all of her senses back into a tight little box in a far corner of her mind, and thought positively human thoughts. Tugging on her barrowed clothes she emerged just as an elf horn sounded. The gates to the palace opened and a party of elves rode out. Seeing platinum she dashed forward forgetting all about the other shifters still hidden far from sight. "Legolas!" The elf prince jerked the reigns of his horse so hard he nearly reared. Spotting the burgundy haired female flitting through the trees the blue-eyed elf was dismounted and sprinting. Avery slowed down just on the edge of the path. Legolas barreled into her at nearly full speed, like an over joyed elfling. They tumbled to the ground snow powder dusting them as it settled again. Chest heaving the prince stared down at her with such a look of wonder she felt the need to blush. Eyes flickering they lightened to a near silver blue as a warm invisible blanket wrapped around her. Beaming up at him Avery laughed as his arrows tumbled out of his quiver. Pushing him back gently she pulled him back up and towards the bridge. Giving his larger hand a soft squeeze, she let go only for it to wrap back around hers more firmly. "It's good to be home."

Having watched the interaction Grim moved further back into the shade of the trees. The shadow cat heir was in good hands. The elf prince would let no harm come to his chosen mate. Rounding back the pride made for home.


End file.
